


Wer nicht will, der hat schon

by swiswaiso



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Friedensvertrag Atlantis-Wraith, Independent Atlantis, M/M, Wraith-Gesellschaft
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiswaiso/pseuds/swiswaiso
Summary: „Das ist Hochverrat, oder Meuterei, und zig andere Dinge, die Sie vors Kriegsgericht bringen werden, das wissen Sie, oder, Commander Sheppard?“ John grinste „Ich gebe den Rückkehrern meine Kündigung beim USMC und der USA mit. Die Gesetze und Urteile der Erde interessieren mich nicht, gelten nicht mehr für mich. Ich bin hier, ich habe die Waffen zur Verteidigung, ich habe die „Schlüssel“ für die Stadt und ihre Schatzkammern, ich habe volle Gewächshäuser und Vorratsschränke mit Essen, Trinken, Medizin, Kleidung, PC-Zubehör, Waffen, Jumper,… Technologie und Wissen für die Forscher, alles was Sie – was Stadtbewohner brauchen.





	1. Ankunft

**Author's Note:**

> Friedensverhandlungen mit den Wraith, soziale Dynamik und kulturelle Unterschiede in einer politisch motivierten Beziehung, Anleihen von Darkover - Chierri als Bewohner von Pegasus. Shep kommt mit Tieren und AIs besser zurecht als mit Menschen oder Wraiths.  
> Herzlichen Dank an Blue:Night, deren episches Werk diese Idee in meinen Kopf gesetzt hat.  
> Alles frei erfunden und nichts gehört mit mir. Dem Leser bekannt Erscheinendes wurde von zu vielen wunderbaren FanFics inspiriert, als ich mich erinnern kann. Danke an den/die Original-Idee-EinbringerIn

Als er in die Halle trat und um sich schaute, erkannte er, dass die Informationen aus der Antiker-Konsole exakt stimmten. Der Raum schaute genauso aus wie in dem Video. Gut! Sehr Gut! Das erste Mal seit Wochen fühlte er sich wieder hoffnungsvoll, Herr seines eigenen Schicksals – mit einer Zukunft, einer wunderbaren Zukunft. Noch nie in seinem 36-jährigen Leben hat er sich so sicher gefühlt so willkommen wie an diesem Ort und hatte wunderbare, aufregende Aussichten.

  
Jetzt brauchte er nur noch unterzutauchen. Bei der vorherrschenden Aufregung keine Problem! Er packte seine 2 Taschen, den Rucksack hatte er gar nicht abgelegt und marschierte los. Den Gang seitlich neben dem Gate entlang bis er zum Vorbereitungsraum für die Einsätze kam. Am Ende des Raums durch die Sanitärräume in das kleine Stiegenhaus. Dann 5 Stockwerke hinauf. In den Transporter. I-Industriebereich, GZ-Gewächshaus Zentrale, A-Administrator drücken. Die Türen schlossen geräuschlos und öffneten nach einer Sekunde wieder. Vorsichtig schaute er hinaus – okay der Lift hatte sich wirklich bewegt, er war an seinem Ziel angekommen. Er stieg aus und ging wieder einen Gang entlang und stand vor einer Doppeltür. Er befahl ihr gedanklich sich zu öffnen – sie ‚gehorchte‘. Er grinste. Es sah wirklich genauso aus wie in dem Video, das 12000 Jahre alt war – unvorstellbar. Da waren die Menschen auf der Erde noch in der Steinzeit und waren gerade dabei mit Ackerbau dauerhaft sesshaft zu werden, während die Antiker Videos hatten und der eintönigen Raumfahrt müde waren!!! Erste Belege für Viehzucht auf der Erde liegen zwischen 5000-8000 Jahren zurück!!!

  
In dem leeren Raum stand einsam eine Konsole mit einer in den Tisch eingelassenen Tastatur. Daneben zwei ovale milchigweiße Scheiben. Er stellte Taschen und Rucksack zur Seite und legte seine Handflächen auf die Scheiben. Sofort spürte er wie sie sich erwärmten, ein Bremseln und dann begannen sie zu schimmern, leuchten. Ein flacher Monitor erschien hinter der Tastatur - aus dem Tisch herausgeschoben. Ein Flimmern und das Bild einer wunderschönen, dunkelhaarigen Frau in einem phantastischen schwarzen mittelalterlich wirkenden Spitzenkleid erschien. Tiefer Ausschnitt, hochaufragender Kragen, dunkle Augen, knallroter Mund. „Willkommen, Commander, Ihre Zugang ist berechtigt. Wollen Sie die Stadt in Besitz nehmen?“ fragte sie ihn mit einer tiefen, rauchigen Stimme. „Ja,“ antwortete er, „aber meine Mitreisenden sollen davon nichts merken. Nur wenige von Ihnen sind vertrauenswürdig und ich weiß noch nichtwelche – und ob diese auch mitarbeiten wollen. Sie dürfen jetzt nur in Bereiche eindringen können, die Atlantis nicht steuern können, die nicht gebraucht werden oder leicht zu ersetzen sind.“

  
Die Frau nickte. „Ich werde Ihre Befehle unverzüglich ausführen, Commander!“ Ihr Bild wurde unscharf - für einige Sekunden, dann wieder scharf. „Bitte führen Sie die Initialisierungen in folgenden Bereichen aus: K2, G4, T4, Die Module befinden sich in untersten Lade dieses Tisches.“ Er spürte wie eine Lade sich öffnet und trat zwei Schritte zurück und sah 3 durchsichtige, handballgroße Kristalle in der breiten Lade liegen. Er nahm sie mit der Unterlage heraus und klappte die Seiten hoch, legte die Laschen zusammen und ergriff die so entstandenen Taschen.

  
Er fuhr mit dem Transporter zu K2-Kommandoturm 2. Geschoß, und betrat einen wunderschönen Raum – Saal mit komplizierten architektonischen Flechtwerk aus mehrstrahligen Säulen und einer Gewölbedecke, mit milchigen, mondsteinfärbigen Wänden und färbigen Kristallfenstern. Der Raum wurde von den schimmernden Wänden in ein sanftes, dämmriges Licht getaucht und von einem großen thronartigen Kommandostuhl beherrscht. Er ging über die drei Stufen auf die Thron-Plattform und öffnete die Lade im Fußbereich, legte einen Kristallball hinein und schloss die Lade wieder.

  
Nach einem surrenden, summenden Geräusch begann der Boden zu wackeln, schaukeln und John ging in die Hocke um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Das Schaukeln hielt jetzt schon an die 5 Minuten an, als plötzlich Licht durch die bunten Fenster strahlte. ‚Ah die Stadt war unter Wasser und ist aufgestiegen!‘ Dann spürte er kurz ein ganzkörperliches Kribbeln und plötzlich erschien die Frau aus der Konsole als schimmerndes Hologramm vor ihm.

Sie verneigte sich anmutig „Willkommen, Commander, ich bin Athena, das Zentral-Kommandoprogramm dieser Stadt und ihre Assistentin. Für den Industriebereich steht Ihnen Sebastian zur Seite.“  
Avatar Sebastian erschien – ein schlanker großer junger Mann mit intensiven grünen Augen und einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Hi!“ Athena schaute ihn mahnend an „Commander.“ fügte er darauf fast fragend dazu. John gluckste. “Auf zu Deinem Bereich, Basti!“ Athena murmelte „Ich hätte doch Anthony nehmen sollen!“ Sebastian hob in einer universal beschwichtigenden Weise die Hände.

  
„Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen, Commander!“ sagte er jetzt höflich und führt John zu G4 Gewächshausturm 4. Stock, dem Büro des Administrators. John legte auch dort einen Kristall ein, Surren, Summen – Klick. „Für wieviele Menschen sollen wir die Versorgung starten?“ fragte Sebastian. „Nur minimale Basisversorgung für 300 und langsam anlaufend. Diese Expedition ist so schlecht gerüstet, dass sie mit dem Mitgebrachten max. 2 Monate überleben kann. Sie sollen für ihre Versorgung erst arbeiten müssen, Handeln und Besorgen müssen. Aber sie sollen nicht verhungern.“ Sebastian nickte „Sie wirken verärgert?“ „Ja, sehr! Mit dieser Vorbereitung und Ausstattung wäre ich nicht einmal auf der Erde zu einer Expedition in ein unerforschtes, in Sagen und Mythen beschriebenes Gebiet aufgebrochen, geschweige denn in eine andere Galaxie, ohne Kontakt zum Mutterland. Das ist nur dumm und verantwortungslos! Sie sollen die Konsequenzen ihrer Entscheidungen und Handlungen erleben!“

  
Sebastian fragte weiter: „Medizinische Versorgung, wie umfassend soll diese sein?“… „Nur das ersetzen was ausgeht, 2-3 Heilinstrumente oder -Therapien entdecken lassen. Das betrifft auch den wissenschaftlichen Bereich in Physik, Chemie, Biologie, etc. gerade soviele Geräte, dass sie beschäftigt sind, aber nichts Spektakuläres.“ Sebastians Augen bekamen einen schelmisch-boshaften Ausdruck. „Kleine Unfälle, damit Gefahren wahrgenommen werden?“ John lachte humorlos auf. „Gute Idee, aber keine bleibenden Schäden oder Todesfälle!“ Sebastian nickte und führte ihn weiter zu den Techniktürmen. Auch hier initialisierte John Sheppard die Hauptkonsole im Administratorenbüro. „Lady Athena hat im Residenzbereich zwei Wohntürme für die Menschen bereitgestellt. Soll ich ein daran angrenzendes Gewächshaus mit Samen und entdeckbaren Bedienungsanleitungen bereitstellen?“ John grinste „Gute Idee!“  
„Der Technikbereich produziert alles, von Wäsche, Kleidung über Geschirr, Einrichtung über Computerteile, zu Waffen und Gateschiffen, Geräte für den persönlichen Gebrauch,… einfach alles. Was möchten sie produzieren?“

  
„Ich hätte gerne die Ausstattung für 160 - 180 Personen, davon 90-100 Militärs. Ich denke an 12 Einsatzteams mit 5 Soldaten, 2 Wissenschaftlern und 1 örtlichen Führer/Berater und 2 medizinische Einsatzteams. Die Teams sollen in großen Wohnungen gemeinsam leben, für jeden sein eigenes Schlafzimmer mit Bad, 2-3 Gemeinschaftsräume, Balkone, kleine Küche mit Eßbereich für Frühstück oder Jausen, Essen aber in der Kantine. Mit Jumper, Waffen, Schutz, Ausstattung was es gibt. Viele Trainingsbereiche für Nahkampf, Schiessstand, Holodecks für Kampfeinsatztraining, Freizeitbereiche, Segeln, Skaten, Reiten,…Kunst…“  
„Atlantis als unabhängige, autonome Stadt wiederaufzubauen, Kontakte zu guten Partnern knüpfen und pflegen, Ausbildungszentrum, Marktplatz, Schutzmacht – das in etwa sind meine Ziele! Was immer wir dafür brauchen – bis zu Raumschiffen, mehr Energiemodulen, alternative Standorten, Sicherungssystemen - damit nur unsere Verbündeten uns erreichen, Politische Situation von Pegasus,….. das ganze Programm. Bis klar wird, wer von den Menschen mitmacht, alles im Verborgenen.“

  
Die zwei Ais nickten eifrig und begeistert.

  
„Und ich brauche Zugang zu einem Stargate. Ich habe nicht vor, mich der Expedition wieder anzuschließen.“  
Athena: „Dieser Planet hat ein Unterwassergate, die kleinen Gateschiffe sind auch für den Unterwassereinsatz bis 1500m geeignet. Sie können jederzeit eines verwenden, Commander! Und für den Rest werde ich Vorschläge ausarbeiten und wir werden dann gemeinsam beratschlagen wenn Sebastian, Anthony und ich die Menschen etwas näher kennengelernt haben.“  
„Wer ist Anthony?“ „Anthony ist auch eine AI, aber im Unterschied zu Sebastian dem „Techniker“ ist Anthony Spezialist für menschliche und andere intelligente Lebensformen - Soziologie, Psychologie, Anthropologie,… er analysiert Verhalten, Motive, Absichten und macht gute Prognosen und Potentialeinschätzungen.“

  
„Okay, sehr gut, einverstanden. Wie lange braucht es bis die Stadt wieder voll einsatzfähig ist, sich verteidigen und selbstversorgen kann? Repariert und funktionsfähig ist?“  
Lady Athenas Hologramm flackert leicht. „Um sich selbst vor Angriffen zu schützen – 16 Erd-Tage/12 Atlantistage – à 32 Stunden. Ihre Bewohner vollständig zu versorgen – 2 Atlantis-Monate. Repariert und funktionsfähig – 12 Atlantismonate. Je nach Verteidigungsgrad zwischen 14 und 18 Monate. Ihre genetische Aktivierung wird bis zu 6 Monaten dauern, Commander!“ John zog die Augenbrauen hoch  
„Meine genetische Aktivierung?“ Sie nickte. „Das Antiker – Gen ist eine Gensequenz in Ihrem DNA-Strang, eine Gen-Sequenz mit vielen … Schaltern. Je mehr Schalter auf ‚An‘ sind, desto mehr Fähigkeiten der Antiker stehen Ihnen zur Verfügung. Jetzt sind etwas mehr als die Hälfte Ihrer Schalter ‚An‘ – an die 90% wären notwendig, wenn Sie Ihre Pläne umsetzen wollen.“

  
„Okay, wie läuft diese Aktivierung ab?“ Sie lächelte „Sie setzen sich jeden Tag für kurze Zeit in den Kommandostuhl, in mehreren Gehirnbereichen werden ‚Schalter‘ aktiviert, danach dauert es einige Zeit bis die Information in alle Körperzellen weitergeleitet wird. Das geht am einfachsten, wenn Sie schlafen oder meditieren.“ Sebastian schnaubte über Johns leicht angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck bei meditieren. „Ihre neuen Schalterstellungen müssen mit den vorhandenen Stellungen der anderen Gensektoren abgestimmt werden – das ist leichter, wenn das Gehirn dabei in einem bestimmten Frequenzbereich ist, jenem, den Menschen im Schlaf und in der Meditation erreichen. Danach bekommen Sie Aufgaben um die Fähigkeiten anzuwenden, zu trainieren, perfektionieren und zu beherrschen. Zum Beispiel: Ihre Sinne werden viel besser - sie hören mehr Frequenzbereiche als jetzt- das müssen Sie auch verstehen und einordnen können, Sie hören weiter als jetzt, sie hören dann was am anderen Ende der Stadt geredet wird. Sie müssen lernen ihre Hör-Aufmerksamkeit bewusst an einen Punkt zu richten oder ihn auszublenden.“ Tony nickte – nachvollziehbar. „Oder ihre telekinetischen Fähigkeiten von derzeit 4% auf 90% - sie müssen ihre Gedanken bewusst beherrschen lernen, ausrichten können. Wenn Sie jetzt denken“ Sebastian unterbrach sie „Scheiß drauf!“ oder „Leck mich!“ – das passiert dann!“ und grinste anzüglich. John lachte, da fielen ihm einige lustige Situationen ein. „Genau!“ setzte Lady Athena fort „Gut, wenn man das bewusst und gezielt einsetzen kann.“ Wieder nickte John. „Und sie werden hören, was der andere denkt. Sie lernen bewusst in tiefere Gedankenschichten einzudringen, ohne den anderen dabei umzubringen oder seinen Geist zu zerstören.“

  
John hob abwehrend seine Hände „Okay, okay, ich habe verstanden, bin einverstanden!“ In Wirklichkeit war er überwältigt, tief erschrocken und fasziniert und erregt. Das ist unglaublich viel Macht in den Händen einer Person, Macht und Verantwortung. Er atmete bewusst tief aus, um sich zu zentrieren. Lady Athena lächelte ihn verständnisvoll an.

  
„Und ich führe Sie in Ihr jetzt Quartier, Commander!“ ertönte eine neue Stimme, eine männlich melodiöse Stimme. „Hi, ich bin Tony, Ihr persönlicher Profiler und Ihre Klagemauer. Nichts Menschliches ist mir alien!“ John lachte über die Absurdität der gesamten Situation.  
„Gut, bring mich bitte zu meinem Quartier, Tony.“ Tony war ähnlich groß wie Sebastian aber muskulöser, hat eine ausdruckstarkes, klassisch schönes Gesicht, auch grüne Augen und brünette Haare. Er wirkte im Unterschied zum eher abweisenden und herausfordernden Sebastian verbindlicher, annehmender und kommunikativer. Tony lud ihn mit einer Geste ein ihm zu folgen.  
Sie holten noch Taschen und Rucksack und fuhren dann in den obersten Stock des Gewächshausturms. Die Wohnung lag in dem achteckigen Turm und umfasste das ganze Geschoß – war von hohen Fenstern umgeben. Tony führte ihn durch Vorraum, Wohnbereich, Küche, Essbereich, Musikzimmer, Studio, zum Schlafzimmer mit einem Wellnessbad. Neben der Dusche war eine zweite „Dusche“ „Das ist ihr Handtuch, sie stellen sich nach der Nassdusche kurz in diesen Bereich und sind trocken. Sie halten Gesicht oder Hände nach dem Waschen hier hinein und sind trocken.  
„In diesem Korb werfen Sie ihre Wäsche nachdem sie sich ausgezogen haben, duschen, trocknen, und die Wäsche ist wieder sauber. Sie können sich täglich rasieren oder Körperhaare entfernen - oder entfernen sie dauerhafter – mit diesem Gerät – rasieren, aber für ein Jahr – sozusagen.  
„Und hier“ – er bekam ein anzügliches Lächeln, „gibt es eine Lustliege, wie auch auf der Terrasse. Sie legen sich hinein und fühlen sich gestreichelt, erregt und werden zu einem wunderbaren Orgasmus geführt - mit eingebauter Reinigung. Nur für den Fall, dass sie ohne Partner sind und nicht selbst Hand anlegen wollen.“  
Er führte John wieder ins Schlafzimmer, „Wir können das auch ins Bett einbauen, wenn Sie möchten.“ John schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Tony nickte „Hier sind die Kästen. Kommoden und Laden selbstaktiv und antizipativ. Sie räumen Ihre Kleidung jetzt einmal ein, alle Stauräume merken sich das und Holen sich Wäsche, … aus dem Reinigungskorb wieder an die Stelle, an der Sie sie persönlich hingelegt, hingehängt haben. Wenn Sie jeden Sonntag, jeden Abend etwas bestimmtes Anziehen, dann legt der Kasten, die Schublade es bereit – zuoberst, zuvorderst.“ John lachte auf. „Wie praktisch! Das ist echt cool!“ Tony lachte mit und zauberte ein kleines tablet aus seiner Hosentasche. „Hier können sie auswählen, was sie an Essen, Kleidung, Einrichtung, … haben möchten. Daneben wird angezeigt wieviele Stunden die Produktion dauern wird, bzw. wann es wohin - Küche, Hangar, Büro, Kommandoraum,… geliefert wird. Und Sie werden erinnert, wenn es angekommen ist. Sie können auch wiederholende Bestellungen machen - jeden Montag…, jeden Morgen,… Ihr Essen wird täglich frisch in den Kühlschrank oder Wärmeschrank geliefert. In den ersten Tagen wird es noch keine Auswahl geben, aber dann kann Bas bis zu 3 Menüs anbieten. Und natürlich auf persönliche Geschmäcker Rücksicht nehmen. Alle Geräte können Sie ‚AN‘ und ‚AUS‘ denken.“

  
Er schaute John prüfend an, wieviel Neues er noch aufnehmen konnte. „Sie sehen müde aus, Commander.“ „Ja, ich bin auch müde. Die letzten Wochen waren hektisch, voller Spannungen und Schwierigkeiten. Zuwenig Zeit für zuviele falsche Tätigkeiten.“  
Tony schnitt eine bedauernde Grimasse. „Ich zeige Ihnen noch die Konsolen im Studio und dann lasse ich sie alleine.“  
Sie gingen beide in den hellen Raum, der sowohl hohe Fenster in Richtung Stadt als auch hohe Fenster und Ausgang zu große Terrasse hatte, die anderen beiden Wände waren mit Bücheregalen Kästen und Laden verbaut. Am L-förmigen Schreibtisch standen mehrere Monitore, 2 Tastaturen und zwei Milchglas/Mondsteinscheiben. „Bitte initialisieren.“ John legte seine Hände darauf, das bekannte Surren und Summen ertönte und beide Bildschirme begannen zu flimmern, er sah am größeren Aufzeichnungen von 20 Sicherheitskameras. „Gateraum, Kommandoraum, Medizinerbüro, Kommandobüro, Büros der Leiter von militärischem und wissenschaftlichen Leitern und Bereichsleitern, Hangar, Trainingsräume.“ Auf jedem der Segmente war unten rechts in Lautsprechersymbol. „Sie können mithören, wenn Sie wollen. Einfach AN oder AUS denken.

  
„Sie können natürlich die Aufzeichnungen eines Raum großzoomen und die Winkel der Kameras verstellen, das ist auch ein Touchscreen.“ Er ließ John auf das Büro von Dr. Weir tippen, sofort vergrößert sich das Bild, die anderen verkleinern sich auf Randfelder. „Sie können auf die Stellen tippen, dies sie noch weiter vergrößern wollen, damit Unterlagen am Schreibtisch lesbar werden, Wenn Sie auf den Monitor in diesem Bild tippen, sehen auch sie das was am Bildschirm ist. Die Aufzeichnung werden auf unbestimmte Zeit gespeichert und können hier abgerufen werden.

  
„Eigentlich steht dieser Monitor im Kommandobüro, aber wir haben ihn „getauscht“.“ Er nahm noch einen kleinen Ring aus einer Schale am Schreibtisch. „Dieser Ring an die Ohrmuschel gesteckt, arbeitet wie eines der Kommunikationsgeräte der Menschen. Sie denken sich den Kanal und hören darauf mit.“ „Sehr gut, das ist wirklich sehr gut!“ Tony lächelte. „Im Stadtbereich können Sie sich das auch auf ihr tablet holen. Sie können im Unterwasser-Hangarbereich in Ihrem Jumper sitzen und darauf mitschauen oder es auf die Windschutzscheibe ‚werfen‘. Sie werden die Möglichleiten bald durchschauen. Und wenn wir etwas sehen/hören, dass Sie auch sehen/hören sollten, dann zeigen wir es Ihnen.“ Aus der Küche wehte der köstliche Duft von provenzalischen Kräutern herein. „Mhm!“ machte John, Tony grinste. „Es ist angerichtet, Commander!“ und verschwand.

  
John ging in die Küche, fand in einem Schrank eine Schale und in einer Lade einen Löffel und schöpfte sich aus einem Pot mit Eintopf eine Portion heraus – seine erste warme Mahlzeit seit drei Tagen! Und schmeckte – himmlisch. ‚Atlantis und ihre AIs sind eine Traum!‘ ‚Danke, gerne Commander‘ hörte er 3 Stimmen in seinem Ohren sagen.  
Okay, daran wird er sich erst gewöhnen müssen. Dass es zumindest eine AI auf Atlantis geben wird, wusste er von Antarctica. Dass sie als Hologramm erscheint, war nicht wirklich überraschend – den technologischen Stand der Antiker berücksichtigend. Aber dass sie die ganze Stadt abhörten und in seinem Kopf redeten war wirklich beeindruckend – schrecklich. Nichts würde ihnen verborgen bleiben! Ganz kurz dachte er beschämt an die Lustliege, als ihm wieder bewusst wurde, dass er sich vor AIs=Computerprogrammen wirklich nicht schämen sollte. ‚Oh Gott, ich brauche wirklich dringend Schlaf.‘  
Vorher weihte er aber seine Dusche ein, auspacken würde er morgen. Trocknen lassen – eine herrlicher Luxus – er spürte davon absolut nichts – und ab ins Bett.

  
John wachte auf, erfrischt, erneuert, gestärkt, fühlte sich zufrieden und zentriert, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Er dehnte, räkelte und streckte sich. Knurrte und stöhnte dabei voll Genuss. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er nur Stunden oder Tage geschlafen hatte. Er hatte ausgezeichnet geschlafen, die Sonne schien warm durch die Fenster und Vögel zwitscherten.  
Er trat auf die Terrasse, die gestern noch ganz leer war und jetzt einem Gewächshaus glich mit Blumen, Kräuterstauden, kleinen Obstbäumen, Liegen, Schaukel, einem Springbrunnen und einer großen geöffnete Vogel-Voliere und einem Tisch mit 6 Stühlen.  
“Whoah!“  
„Guten Morgen, Commander, freut mich dass Ihnen das gefällt!“ John wandte sich Tony zu:  
„Wielange habe ich geschlafen?“  
„Mhm, 3 Tage. Sie haben so stark auf die leichte Stimulation angesprochen, dass Lady Athena entschied, Ihnen die Gen-Aktivierung im Schlaf angedeihen zu lassen, ihre Schalter sind jetzt schon zu 65 % AN, das ist beeindruckend, Commander! Frühstück?“  
John nickte und ein kleiner gedeckter Tisch rollte aus der Küche auf die Terrasse. John schaute ihm lachend dabei zu. „Nett!“ Tony schmunzelte. „Schauen aus wie einfache Haushaltsgeräte, und das sind sie auch, aber von und für Antiker geschaffen. Wenn Sie bei der Morgendusche an ihr gewünschtes Frühstück denken und es auch „Bestellen“ und auf die Terrasse oder ans Bett „Ordern“, dann geschieht das auch.“ Er unterstrich die Gänsefüßchen mit den Fingern.  
“Die Antiker hatten eine wirklich gesunde Einstellung zur Haushaltsführung.“ Tony lachte „Genau!“ John setzte sich in einen der bequem aussehenden Gartenstühle und nahm sich erst einen Kaffee. Tony beobachtete ihn genau dabei. Auch wie er auf das Essen reagierte, die Fürchte, Marmeladen, die Pancakes und Omeletts. John schien mit Auswahl, Optik und Geschmack zufrieden zu sein. „Wo habt ihr das alles her?“ „Ähm, wir haben uns einige Dinge von den Menschen – kleinste Mengen – geborgt oder gestohlen. Bas hat alles analysiert und nach seinen Vorstellungen optimiert und das ist das von uns dreien ausgewählte Ergebnis. Wir dachten, das diese Variante am ehesten Ihrem Geschmack entspricht!“ „Wunderbar, wirklich! Herzlichen Dank! Auch für diese traumhafte Terrasse, erinnert mich an meine Kindheit. Der Garten meiner Großeltern in ihrem Ferienhaus in Nizza hat ähnlich ausgesehen. Danke“ „Gerne, Commander!“  
„Wir haben die Fotodatenbanken auf ihren mitgebrachten Harddiscs gescannt, um Sie besser kennenzulernen, und dann diesen Vorschlag erarbeitet. Auch in den Räumen gibt es einige Ergänzungen von denen wir annehmen, dass sie Ihnen gefallen und Freude bereiten.“ John schüttelte fast ungläubig den Kopf. Seit dem Tod seiner Mutter mit 12 und dem Tod seines Großvaters mit 16 hat sich niemand mehr die Mühe gemacht, ihm eine Freude zu bereiten. Fast ist er gerührt. Wieder schüttelt er ungläubig den Kopf. „Sie haben sich große Aufgaben vorgenommen, Commander, wir werden alles tun, was in unserer Macht steht um Sie dabei zu unterstützen. Das gehört alles dazu.“ „Danke, Tony auch an Bas und Lady Athena.“ Tony neigt nur freundlich den Kopf.

  
Nachdem er seine Taschen ausgepackt und in den Kästen verstaut hatte, duschte, seinen Genital- und Pobereich für ein Jahr permanent trimmte, latschte er wieder in sein Schlafzimmer um sich anzuziehen. Dort empfing ihn Bas mit einem fröhlichen „Guten Morgen, Commander! Ich habe hier einige Vorschläge für Ihre Atlantidische Uniform! Als Vermisster oder Toter können Sie ja schlecht in der Uniform der Erde auftreten und ausgehen!“ Daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Hologramme führten eine dunkelgraue lederartige Paradeuniform, eine dunkelgraue Uniform mit vielen Taschen und Schlaufen – schaute praktisch für Einsätze aus und eine dunkelgraue eher bequem wirkende Hose mit T-shirt und einer hüftlangen Jacke für Büroarbeiten. Bas wies dann noch auf einige nicht so vordergründig erkennbare Eigenschaften hin, wie wasserfest, aber luftdurchlässig, hieb- und stichfest, selbstreparierend bis max. 30 % Zerstörung.  
Der Schnitt der Jacken war ungewöhnlich, schräge Verschlussleiste bis zu Schulter, Stehkragen.  
„Der Schnitt birgt auch gleichzeitig einen Schutz vor den Wraith - diese krallen ihre Nährhand in den Brustbereich. Durch die zwei oberflächenbehandelten Schichten kommen sie viel schwerer durch, das Enzyme verläuft sich im Stoff. Aber das werden sie noch alles erfahren. Die Knöpfe haben auch Zusatzfunktionen: PES, Kloakfunktion, Kamera. In den Ärmelknöpfen ist eine Fernbedienung mit automatischer Anwahl des Unterwassergates von Atlantis – mit PersönlichemEnergieSchutzschild schaffen Sie es vom Sauerstoff und Druckausgleich her auch schwimmend bis zur Basis 2. Die Materialen sind auch wärmeausgleichend – ist Ihnen kalt, wird das Gewebe dichter und hält die körpereigene Wärme innen. Schwitzen sie, dann wird das Gewebe durchlässiger und ‚saugt‘ die Wärme nach außen, dadurch kühlen Sie ab. Sie können die Uniformen in jeder Farbe außer schwarz haben, das ist das dunkelgraueste, dass wir mit den Farbstoffen hier schaffen.“ Er zeigte auf eine hereinrollende Tasche – „dort finden Sie Modelle zum Anprobieren.“ John packte aus, es gab auch Unterwäsche in dem dunkelgrau, tanktops, Shirts, Polos. Die Uniformen passten alle wie angegossen und John schaute beeindruckend, gefährlich aus. Jede hatte als Nationenkennung ein Pad mit einer silbrigen Schneeflocke, die John sofort als Grundriss von Atlantis erkannte, obwohl er ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Er stimmte dem Vorschlag vollinhaltlich zu. „Okay, dann werden wir noch je drei Garnituren anfertigen. Diese hier können sie gleich behalten.“ „Danke, ich bin wieder zutiefst beindruckt! Ich werde diese hier gleich anlassen und testen.“ Bas wirkte … erfreut, er verbeugte sich dankend.


	2. Chapter 2

## Eingewöhnen

John schaute sich die ersten Tage bewusst nicht die Aufzeichnungen der Videoüberwachung oder die Live-Übertragungen an. Er steckte sich den Ring ans Ohr und aktivierte den Allgemeinen Kanal – über den nur Personenrufe oder ein Generalangriff kommuniziert wurden und machte sich an das Erforschen der Stadt, mit PES-K, nach einem halben Tag fragte er um Rollerblades. Allein von einem Ende zu nächsten brauchte er auf der geradesten Linie zu Fuß fast 6 Stunden! Mit Blades müsste das in einer Stunde zu schaffen sein. Mit der Stadterforschung verbrachte er die nächsten 3 Tage. Bas gab ihm noch einen Knopf, der Lady Athenas Sperren für ihn aufhob.

Die Ausstattung des Technikturms beeindruckte ihn wirklich ungemein. Er freute sich auf die Waffen, den Argonauten – ein mittelgroßes Schiff als Basis für 40 Jumper und 100 Soldaten. „Sein“ Jumper war auch fast fertig. Im Ladebereich waren eigenartige Gatter vorbereitet, fast wie für einen Viehtransport. Und jede Menge holzartige runde Stangen in verschiedenen Längen.

Als er sich gerade mit dem Abendessen auf die Terrasse setzte, empfahl ihm Tony, die Dienstbesprechung zur Rückschau auf die erste Woche anzusehen. Er ging in sein Studio, aktivierte den Monitor und zoomte sich in Dr. Weirs Konferenzraum. Mit etwas bitterer Miene überblickte er die anwesenden ‚Menschen‘: Weir, Sumner, sein SiC Lorne, McKay, Zelenka, Kavanagh, Porter, Beckett und Stackhouse. Weir saß lächelnd am Kopfende, Sumner mit seinem typischen - verstopft wirkenden - Ausdruck zu ihrer Rechten, daneben Lorne, dann Stackhouse mit einem bemüht neutralen Blick. Auf der anderen Seite saßen McKay, Zelenka, Porter, Beckett mit ernsten oder verkniffenen Gesichtern und Weir genau gegenüber thronte Kavanagh sich ein Grinsen nicht verbeißen könnend.

Sumner begann und dann ging es reihum weiter mit den Ergebnissen. Jeder berichtet über Einquartierung, Einsätze und Vorhaben. Am Ende berichtete McKay. „Meine Leute sind leider nicht sehr erfolgreich, die wenigsten Maschinen und Labore lassen sich aktivieren oder öffnen. Gibt es von Major Sheppard irgendwelche Lebenszeichen?“ Stackhouse schüttelte den Kopf, sein Ausdruck wurde grimmiger. „Nein leider. Wir können nur davon ausgehen, dass er bei Kavanaghs genialer Aktion auch gekillt wurde und ins Meer fiel.“

Kavanaghs plusterte sich sofort entrüstet auf. „Irgendwie müssen wir in die Gebäude kommen. Das Aufsprengen der Tür ist zwar das letzte, aber ein legitimes Mittel.“ „Fünf meiner Leute und zwei ihrer Leute sind tot, weil sie nicht warten konnten bis wir mit den Gebäudescans bezüglich Einsturzgefahr fertig waren! Das ist fahrlässig. Meine Leute haben jetzt die Anweisung, jeden „Befehl“ eines sogenannten Wissenschaftlers vor Ausführung von mir bestätigen zu lassen.“ bellte Stackhouse „Das ist Befehlsverweigerung!“ keifte Weir.

„Richtig! Und kein Gesetz auf der Erde berechtigt Zivilisten ein Selbstmordkommando anzuordnen. Da kommen Sie vors Kriegsgericht und nicht ich oder wir. Ich zwinge McKay auch nicht mit angehaltener Pistole meine Befehle in seinen Computer einzugeben!“ Lorne nickte zustimmend, Sumner hielt sich raus. „Dieser feige Arsch!“ knurrte John. Lorne: „Wir haben diese Woche bereits 15 Leute verloren, wir müssen die Einsätze besser planen, die Leute besser beschützen, das ist der pure Wahnsinn! Wie schaut es auf ihrer Station aus Dr. Beckett?“ Der schüttelte fast geschlagen den Kopf. „Wir versorgen die Drei so gut wir können, aber ich habe keine große Hoffnung. Ich habe Verletzungen und Phänomene dieser Art noch nie gesehen oder davon gehört. In den medizinischen Aufzeichnungen habe ich nichts davon gefunden.

„Weil er nur nach Informationen über Gen-Therapien sucht, auf Anordnung Weirs. Der Einsturz des Hauses war ein Unfall, Commander! Ich konnte nicht davon ausgehen, dass sie uns schon am zweiten Tag mit Sprengstoff zu Leibe rücken. Das ist Irrsinn! Es tut mir leid!“ meinte Lady Athena. „Diese Menschen sind so gewaltbereit, fast besessen von ihren Zielen. Und so arrogant, sie gehen davon aus, dass die Bewohner hier sich nach ihren Bräuchen und Regeln richten. Mit ein bisschen mehr Verhandlungsgeschick und Geduld wären fast alle Todesfälle vermeidbar gewesen.“

John seufzte tief auf. „Was ist hier eine gute Tauschware, vielleicht wird es nicht so tödlich, wenn sie akzeptable Geschenke und brauchbare Produkte anbieten könnten.“ „Ja, Salz wird in den meisten Siedlungen gebraucht. Wir haben ein großes Lager aus der Trinkwasseraufbereitungsanlage. Ich könnte einen kleinen Teil zum „Finden“ verstecken.“ John lachte „Ausgezeichnete Idee! Und auch kleine Mengen als Geschenk verpackt, vielleicht kommen sie dann auch auf diesen Gedanken?“

Tony meinte trocken: „Wir könnten in der Kantine Spruchplakate aufhängen, z.B. Kleine Geschenke erhalten die Freundschaft, Wenn Du in Rom bist kleide Dich wie ein Römer, Mit Honig fängt man mehr Fliegen als mit einer Klatsche, Lächeln ist die eleganteste Art die Zähne zu zeigen, Überraschungs-Gäste mit Geschenken werden öfter hereingebeten.“ John lachte hellauf „Wunderbar!“ Bas meinte sarkastisch: „Ein Hund beißt selten die Hand, die ihn füttert. Einem geschenkten Gaul schaut man nicht ins Maul. Es stolpern mehr Leute über ihre Zunge als über ihre Füße“ John gluckste: „Geht auch – vielleicht in Glückskeksen!“ „Und in Antika!“

John wendete sich an Athena „Was hat Beckett gemeint mit _..Verletzungen und Phänomene dieser Art.._ ?“

„Da kommen wir gleich zu meinen nächsten Punkt. Wir wollen Ihnen gerne einen machtpolitischen Einblick in die Galaxie, oder zumindest unseren Teil der Galaxie geben.“ John schaute nur auffordernd.

„Bevor die Antiker … flüchteten … gab es vier vorherrschende Rassen. Die Antiker, die Menschen und humanoiden Völker, die Chieri und die Wraith. Die älteste Spezies sind die Chieri, extrem langlebig, genügsam, friedliebend im Einklang mit der Natur lebend, sehr spirituell. Dann kamen die Antiker ausgerichtet auf Wissen, Erkenntnis, Entwicklung und Optimierung von Technologie. Die nächst jüngeren sind die Wraith ausgerichtet auf Macht, kriegstechnische Wissenschaft, Eroberung. Am jüngsten und am schwächsten sind die Menschen - ausgerichtet auf Gemeinschaften, Viehwirtschaft, Ackerbau, Familienleben etc. Sie sind kurzlebig, körperlich sehr verletzlich, haben keine telepathischen Fähigkeiten – aber sie pflanzen sich schnell fort. Je älter die Rasse, desto geringer die Fortpflanzungsfähigkeit und auch Willigkeit. Die Chieri bekommen alle 100 bis 150 Jahre Nachwuchs, die Antiker alle 80, die Wraith Königinnen alle 20 Jahre – Krieger oder eine neue Königin, aber sie können wie Bienenstämme jede Menge Arbeiter-und Soldatenbienen produzieren und die Menschen fast jedes Jahr – obwohl die Schwangerschaften gleich lang dauern.

Das große Problem sind die „Nahrungsgründe“ die Chieri brauchen ganz wenig, Pflanzen, Nüsse, Blütennektar, Honig und leben jetzt hauptsächlich auf üppig bewaldeten, klimatisch anspruchsvolleren Planeten ohne Stargate. Sie können sich selbst einkapseln und dann hinfliegen.

Die Antiker haben sich selbstversorgende Stadt - Schiffe wie Atlantis, Raumstationen oder Planetensiedlungen geschaffen. Haben auf vielen Planeten Labore und Forschungseinrichtungen erbaut und benutzt. Menschen unterrichtet und ausgebildet, wenn diese das wollten.

Die Wraith leben von der Lebenskraft der anderen Spezies – sie saugen sie einfach aus ihnen raus mit der Krallenhand. Die „Nahrung“ altert in Sekunden bis zum Tod. Die Wraith wurden beim Fressen gestört, das was überblieb liegt in der Krankenstation. Sie bevorzugen Menschen, je jünger desto delikater, dann Antiker. Chieri cullen sie nur bevor sie verhungern.

„Jahrtausende lang gab es ein „natürliches“ Gleichgewicht. Bis sich die Antiker sicher waren, dass ihre genetischen Forschungen soweit fortgeschritten waren, dass sie Feldversuche für 4 mögliche Änderungsrichtungen starten konnten. Um die Menschen und sich zu schützen, wollten sie den Wraith eine genetische Veränderung verpassen, damit sie A) sich auch mit Tier-Lebensenergie nähren konnten, B) der Nährvorgang nicht zum Tode der Nahrung führt, sondern bei einem bestimmten Alterungsstand stoppt. C) sie aus dem Winterschlaf, in den sich Wraith alle 200 bis 300 Jahre für bis zu 1000 zurückziehen können, nicht mehr aufwachen. Als vierte Möglichkeit haben die Antiker auch D) einen Virus entwickelt, der Mensch leicht erkranken lässt, wie eine Grippe, aber den Wraith, der sich an diesem Menschen in der Folge nährt, tötet. Wie sich herausgestellt hat, war dieser Tod nur bei jungen Wraith schnell und schmerzlos, bei den alten – und sie können bis 18000 Jahre alt werden - langsam und qualvoll.

„A hat fast keinen Nutzen gebracht, B funktionierte - musste aber von den Wraith auch gewollt werden, was viel zu selten eintrat C konnte erst tausend Jahre später evaluiert werden und D wurde als eine Kriegserklärung der Menschen an die Wraith erlebt. Viele Planeten sind ausgerottet worden, bis die Wraith endlich entdeckten, was und wer wirklich hinter den krankmachenden Menschen stand, wer eigentlich Schuld war an der Seuche. Die Wraith haben die Gabe aus Menschen und Antiker jedes Wissen telepathisch rauszuholen, via Direktscan oder Geständnis durch das Enzym, das auch wie ein Wahrheitsserum wirken kann.

„Die Antiker haben sich sofort in ihre fast uneinnehmbaren Festungen verschanzt. Sie wollten die Ergebnisse ihrer genetischen Forschungen auf keinen Fall in die Hände der Wraith fallen lassen, haben die Datenbanken zerhackt, zerstört, zerstückelt, einige Antiker sind mit ihren Stadtschiffen geflohen, andere haben sie verlassen und sind auf die nächste spirituelle Seinsebene aufgestiegen – auch ein Hauptforschungsbereich der Antiker. Die Atlantiden waren die letzte Bastion, versuchten noch machtvolle Waffen gegen die Wraith zu entwickeln, sind aber im letzten Kampf an der schieren Überzahl der Wraith - 100 Hives mit je 500 Darts zu 10-20 Wraith-Kriegern gegen 3000 Antiker gescheitert. Und geflohen – einige zur Erde andere in die nächsten Seinsebene.

John fragte „Wann war das?“ „Vor 12000 Jahren und es leben noch einige Wraith-Krieger, die bei diesem Kampf dabei waren!“ „und wie ist die Situation jetzt?“

„Die Wraith sind heute genauso stark oder sogar stärker als damals, aber sie haben sich natürlich auch entwickelt, sie sind eine hochintelligente Spezies. Sie sind groß, körperlich sehr stark und durch und durch kriegerisch, im Nahkampf wie auch mit Waffentechnologie. Sie haben einige der verlassenen Antikerlabore entdeckt und erforscht und das neuentdeckte Wissen wieder in Waffen investiert.“

„Also im Kampf Mann gegen Mann – keine Chance für Menschen oder Antiker?“ fragt John, obwohl er die Antwort ahnt. Alle drei Ai schütteln den Kopf. Ein Antiker – waffentechnisch voll ausgestattet mit viel Kampferfahrung und einem stahlharten Geist hat vielleicht gegen eine junge Drohne eine Chance, sicher nicht gegen einen der Anführer – Kriegerlords oder eine Königin. Da bräuchte es zwischen drei bis fünf Antiker oder zehn Menschen-Krieger.“ John seufzt müde.

„Der durchschnittliche grüne Wraith erlebt Lust und Freude beim Töten, beim Nähren und auch bei der Jagd – Menschen, Antiker sind Futter. Einige der Erkenntnisse der Antiker wurden aber auch anders genutzt Sie haben das Enzym verändert, die abhängigmachende euphorische Wirkung verstärkt. Ein Teil der Stämme wollte nicht weiter auf die Jagd gehen sondern verlässliche „Herden“ haben, an denen sie sich immer wieder nähren konnten. Und einige wenige Stämme versuchten sich in der Züchtung von Menschen, die früh und oft Kinder bekamen,… die Lebensenergie von Kindern ist höher, stärker als von alten,…“ John war übel geworden. Unbändige Wut erwachte in ihm.

„So wie Menschen mit ihrer Nahrung umgehen; junge Hühner, Kälber, Lämmer,…“ warf Bas ein. „Die Jagd- und Haltungsbedingungen der Wraith sind weitaus humaner als die der Menschen, wenn man den Wissensdatenbanken von Dr. McKay Glauben schenken darf.“ John sah ihn fassungslos an. „Aber das ist auch falsch! Und trotzdem sind es nur Tiere.“ „Die Wraith würden dasselbe sagen: Es sind nur Menschen!“ konterte Bas.

Danach herrschte lange Zeit Stille. Tony unterbrach sie: „Es gibt jetzt mehrere Möglichkeiten. Wenn die Wraith realisieren, dass Antikerstädte, -technologie wieder aktiv werden, könnte ein Krieg ausbrechen. Wie haben jetzt die Möglichkeiten – sprich Waffen uns wirklich wirksam zu wehren, die Wraith a) zurückzudrängen, oder b) sie zu dezimieren oder auszurotten. Die Gefahr dabei ist, dass in dieser Galaxie in den nächsten Jahrtausenden Krieg herrscht, jede Seite noch effizientere Waffen entwickelt,.. und sie auf andere menschenreichere Galaxien ausweichen und gestärkt zurückkommen – rachsüchtig wie sie sind. Wenn die Wraith realisieren wieviele Menschen in der Milchstraßen-Galaxie leben…“ Echter Horror macht sich in John breit!

„Es gibt auch eine Option c) friedlich nebeneinander zu leben, Vereinbarungen zu treffen: Es gibt einige Wraithstämme, die sich durch spirituell und willensschulende Kampftechnik bei gleicher Kraft und Ausdauer ihren Nahrungsaufnahmezyklus von wöchentlich auf 3-monatlich ausgedehnt haben. Sie nähren sich an Wraith-Verehrern, von denen sie bewundert werden, die es als besondere Ehre ansehen ihre Lebenskraft zu spenden und es lieben vom Enzym high zu werden. Dafür werden sie nicht umgebracht und ausgerottet und vor anderen Wraithstämmen beschützt. Viele dieser Stämme haben einen Chieri, der sie in ihrem spirituellen Training unterstützt. Diese Stämme sind nicht sehr angesehen unter den Wraiths, aber sie werden widerwillig akzeptiert. Weil die Commander dieser Flotten oft sehr alt sind, sehr geschätzt werden, sehr mächtig sind - körperlich wie mental.

„Durch die geänderte Ernährung hat sich auch ihre Hautfarbe verändert. Von grün zu türkis bis petrol. Diese Wraiths haben auch die Herrschaft der meist sehr jungen und extrem aggressiven Königinnen in ihren Stämmen abgeschafft bzw. nicht anerkannt. Der Preis ist, dass sie sich nur sehr langsam fortpflanzen und von Zuläufen in den Stamm abhängig sind. Das macht sie immer wieder sehr unrund im Stammesgefüge. Sie benutzen manchmal menschliche Frauen als Trägerinnen ihrer Kinder, das sind aber gefährliche Geburten, die Wraithbabys sind größer und stärker als menschliche Neugeborene und überleben die Geburten meistens – nicht so die Mütter. Mehr als Hälfte stirbt bei den Geburten. Und da kommt die Technologie der Antiker ins Spiel:

„Wir haben künstlichen Uterusse, jahrtausendlang erfolgreich getestet, die wir leicht für Wraith vergrößern können, allerdings braucht man ein Antiker-Gen um sie zu aktivieren. Man kann irgendein befruchtbares Ovum nehmen, die Zeugung von einem Wraith initiieren lassen und nur das genetische Erbe des Vaters zulassen.“

John seufzte auf. „Also wir haben die Möglichkeit Krieg zu führen und sie auf jeden Fall von hier zu vertreiben, bedeutet aber trotzdem Krieg auf unbestimmte Zeit – oder wir arbeiten in Richtung friedliches Nebeneinander brüten die Nachkommen der Wraith und Chieri aus, dafür helfen die Chieri den Wraith weniger Nahrung zu brauchen und die von eher freiwilligen Menschen, und die Wraith beschützen diese Planeten vor Jagdausflügen der grüneren Wraithstämme. Und was haben die Antiker davon?“

„Nun zumindest ihre Nachfahren können hier in Frieden leben, forschen und entwickeln. Rund die Hälfte der Expedition würde sich für eine Gen-Aktivierung eignen, der Gen-Therapie von Dr. Beckett kann auf die Sprünge geholfen werden… dann hätten Sie 75 % - fast alle Soldaten und 60% der Wissenschafter.“

„Okay darüber muss ich nachdenken. Und ich werde heute meinen Jumper einweihen. Ich möchte mich auf eine paar Welten umsehen. Nur vom Jumper aus - gekloakt, damit niemand eine Antiker-Schiff fliegen sieht.“

„Sie können auch aussteigen und sich als Reisender ausgeben. Vielleicht werden Sie im Kampf herausgefordert, aber ich denke nicht. Wie haben Ihnen einige Säcke Salz, das nicht als Atlantidisches zu erkennen ist, zum Eintauschen in den Jumper gegeben. Wenn Sie eine Herde Schafe, und Ziegen, Pferde, Hunde oder Hühner sehen, die Ihnen gefallen – kaufen Sie sie. Beeindrucken Sie mit Ihrem Händlergeschick. Händler sind eine hochangesehene Berufsgruppe hierzulande, Commander!“ John grinste entspannt „Damit kann ich dienen, ich kommen aus einer alten Pferdehändlerfamilie. Pferdehändler sind gefürchtet auf der Erde!“ Bas lachte, Tony und Lady Athena grinsten.

Bas begleitete ihn zur am Wasser liegenden Jumperstation. 10 Jumper waren an den Kaimauern angedockt, T Atlantis - 1 stand für ihn bereit. „Die Adressen und Informationen sind ihm System. Auch die Koordinaten für die Ablieferung tierischer Einkäufe hier am Festland. Die Holzbohlen sind für Pferche und Weidenbegrenzungen für drei Herden. Es müsste auch noch eine kleine Hütte stehen, für Reitzubehör, etc. Viel Spaß und Erfolg, Commander!“

## die Umgebung erforschen

Das Gefühl, das John beim Einsteigen und Losfliegen bekam war pure Euphorie. Fliegen an sich war für das höchste und beste Vergnügen, das er kannte, aber ein Jumper toppte das um mehrere Klassen. Zuerst blieb er knapp über der Meeresoberfläche aber bald flog er ihn in seiner Freude hoch hinauf, Loopings, Korkenzieher, bis er die Info zum Eintauchen bekam. Er tauchte im oberen Geschwindigkeitsbereich ins Wasser, wurde aber nicht sehr gebremst ‚Unglaublich!‘ und sieht bald das Gate, nahm gleich die erste Adresse und flog durch.

Am Planet angekommen zog er die Maschine sofort hoch hinauf und flog langsam über die hügelige, leicht bewaldete Landschaft. Er sah viele Seen, umflog ein felsiges Gebirgsmassiv, und sah noch mehr Wald. Vereinzelt kleine Siedlungen mit 6-7 Häusern, wenig Vieh - gar keine Menschen. Er flog den nächsten Planeten an. Der war etwas bewohnter: auch sehr landwirtschaftlich, ländlich aber eine größere Siedlung mit etwas, das wie ein Markt aussah. Obst, Gemüse, getrocknetes Fleisch oder Fisch und eine kleine Herde Schafe wurden zum Kauf angeboten. Aber nichts, das ihn beeindruckte. Um Preisvergleiche zu haben, hielt er an, begann er zu handeln, stieg aber bald aus. Nächster Planet – wüstig, felsig aber wunderschöne Farbenspiele, fast fatamorgana-artig. Der nächste bot ein Naturschauspiel von einer Walherde, zumindest nahm er an, dass es Wale sind. Er genoss vor allem das Fliegen bis in den Allbereich.

Bei der nächsten Adresse war es nur seinem Geschick als Pilot zu verdanken, dass er die kleine Gruppe von Menschen am Gate nicht niederflog. Der Planet hatte einen großen Markt. Mehrere Herden und Einzeltiere wurden angeboten. Viele Menschen schlenderten umher, feilschten lautstark und „stritten“. Diese Töne kannte er. Er packte die Hälfte der Säcke in seinen Rucksack und ging auf die „Jagd“ – hörte beim Handeln und Flirten zu und fühlte sich mit seinem Vermögen am Rücken – preistechnisch gut unterwegs. 6 Schafe oder Ziegen für einen Sack, 15 mit Bock für 2 waren ein gutes Geschäft für ihn. Er handelte hart und setzt sich durch.

Das anfängliche Misstrauen und Überlegenheitsgefühl der Verkäufer verwandelte sich bald in etwas wütendes Sich-Drein-Fügen und führte zu einem respektierten Abschluss. Je 2,5 Säcke pro Herde mit 20 weiblichen Tiere + Bock. Die Händlerin, die am längsten widerstanden hatte, fragte er um einen Tipp für einen Hirtenhund, oder –Paar. Sie verwies ihn zum ersten Stand, am Eingang. „Frag nach Eilan, sie hat die besten!“ „Kosten?“ „Wenn Du weiter so geschickt bist, ½ - ¾ Salzsäcke für ein junges Paar.“ „Komm mit und berate mich. Ich gebe Dir einen ganzen Sack und Du wählst mir Hunde aus.“ Sie nickte zustimmend, band den Leittieren Seile um den Hals und drückte sie John in die Hand. Er bekam ein Paar junger struppiger Border Collie ähnelnden Tiere, auch an Leinen. Er verabschiedete sich und marschierte den halben KM zu seinem Jumper, verstaute die Tieren in den Verschlägen, der Jumper war jetzt voll, band die Hunde im Cockpit an und flog direkt zurück.

Beim Flug übers Festland entdeckte er die „Hütte“, mehr eine kleine Ranch mit zwei kleinen Wirtschaftsgebäuden (die man eher als Hütten bezeichnen könnte). Er landete und lud die Stangen aus. ‚Ah ein Stecksystem, na das ist einfach.‘ Er legte die Steher für die Pferch aus, und als er sie aufrichtete, schraubten sie sich selbst in die Erde ‚Wie praktisch!‘ Die Querbalken und Steher hatten Steckverbindungen ähnlich Legosteinen, und als der Pferch rundum fertig war, mit Gatter fertig war, schmolzen die Verbindungen zusammen. ‚Okaaayyy..‘ gewöhnungsbedürftig aber auch praktisch! Er ließ die Tiere aus dem Jumper raus und frei laufen, die Hunde jagten die Schafe und Ziegen sehr professionell durch die Gegend. Auf seinen Pfiff und die in die Pferch weisende Hand trieben sie die 42 Tiere in die Pferch hinein. Danach zäunte er einen doppelt so großen Bereich mit einem elektrischen Weidezaun ein. Er fütterte die Hunde und legte sich dann in die Wiese. Die körperliche Arbeit, etwas zu schaffen hatte ihm gut getan. Nach der Pause schaute er sich in der Ranch um. Große Wohnküche, kleines Wohn-/Lese-/Arbeitszimmer. Im ersten Stock drei kleine Schlafzimmer, Badezimmer. Außen wurde die Frontseite von einer Veranda abgeschlossen. Alles okay. Die Türen ließen sich per Gedanken verschließen.

Eines der beiden Wirtschaftsgebäude war ein kleiner Pferdestall mit einem Vorraum für Zaumzeug, Sattel und Zubehör, der zweite Raum war der richtige Stall mit einer großen und einer kleinen Einstellbox, danach kam ein leerer Raum mit einer großem Schiebetür, die die Hälfte der Hüttenwand öffnete - zum Unterstellen der Pferde, wenn sie auf der Weide sind. In dem Raum fand er weitere Rollen mit dem Weidezaun, den er auch noch aufbaut.

 

Zwei Tag später kam er zu einem Planeten, auf dem er verlassene Pferde fand, kaputte Weidezäune, zum Teil eingestürzte Stallungen, altes Futter und gut erhaltene aber verschmutzte Sättel, Zaumzeug, Packtaschen und –körbe, Pferdedecken, etc. Er verstaut 3 Garnituren und alle Pflege- und Reinigungswerkzeuge in seinem Jumper, fing dann 2 Pferde mit dem alten Futter ein und brachte sie auf Atlantis zu seinen Weiden. Den und den nächsten Tag verbrachte er mit Reinigen, Ausbessern des Materials und Striegeln der Pferde. Eine rund 4-jährige Stute, die er Whala nannte und einen bockigen mind. 8-jährigen Hengst, den er JohnWayne taufte. Trotz seines durchgebogenen Rückens könnte er als Packtier gute Dienste leisten.

## Auf und Ab

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen im Gleichmaß. Er machte Rundgänge durch die Gewächshäuser und den technischen Bereich, beobachtete die Fortschritte und freute sich an den Ergebnissen. Sebastian blieb sarkastisch, erklärte ihm aber gerne jeden Vorgang. Das Gewächshaus gedieh prächtig, Kristalle wuchsen stetig, Reparaturen wurden nach Plan gemacht.

Die zwei Monate-Marke kam rasant näher. Trotz seiner und der AI Bemühungen, hatten die Handels-Teams der Expedition nicht viel Erfolg. Die Handelsverträge reichten für die Versorgung von maximal 10-12 Personen, die Vorräte gingen dem Ende zu. John und die AI stellen das Gewächshaus unübersehbar zur Verfügung, es wurde aber nicht benutzt. Die Menschen wurden unruhig, machten sich Sorgen. Dann trat die Situation ein, dass Col.Sumner samt Team gecullt wurde. Das Rettungsteam, das erst am nächsten Tag raus durfte (auf Dr. Weirs ausdrückliche Anordnung) konnte nur noch die Mumien bergen.

„Da stimmt etwas nicht!“ John lief in seinem Büro auf und ab. Er ruft die AIs zu sich. „Ich habe eine böse Theorie und möchte euch bitten, sie zu überprüfen. Persönlich wäre mit eine Widerlegung am liebsten.“ Er sammelte sich und stieß dann seinen Verdacht aus: „Ich fürchte, dass hinter den Unfällen, den fehlenden Handelsergebnissen, den geringen und mangelhaften Vorbereitungen Absicht steckt. Die Absicht von Dr. Weir mit nur wenigen, 8-10 Mitarbeitern diese Expedition weiterzuführen und den Rest verhungern, verunfallen und bei Einsätzen sterben zu lassen!“ Die drei nickten stumm und machten sich an die Arbeit. Vier Stunden später hatten sie unmissverständliche Beweise gesammelt, die Johns Annahmen belegten und einen begründeten Verdacht erlaubten, dass -sollten die „natürlichen“ Todesfälle nicht schnell genug vonstatten gehen- auch Vorbereitungen für „aktives Nachhelfen“ getroffen worden waren. Der Tod Sumners hat Weir jetzt die perfekten Rahmenbedingungen geliefert. John entscheidet sich sofort zu handeln.

## die Machtübernahme

Tony bereitet eine Videokonferenz mit den Anschuldigungen, einer Präsentation der Beweise vor. John stellt die letzten Beweise in der Wohnung von Weir sicher. Alle Bewohner werden in die Quartiere befohlen und die Türen werden verschlossen. Lorne, Stackhouse, McKay, Zelenka und Beckett werden in ein Konferenzzimmer/Beobachtungsraum beordert, Dr. Weir und Kavanagh in je eine kleine Zelle. Allen werden die Beweise und Anschuldigungen präsentiert. Weir und Kavanagh beschuldigen zuerst Sumner, dann sich gegenseitig und Kavanagh gibt die Namen der Mitverschwörer bekannt um den eigenen Hals zu retten. Die Verhöre führt Tony via Videobildschirm. Mit Kavanaghs Eingeständnis und Weirs trotzigem Schweigen ist den 5 Führungskräften im Konferenzraum der Schock in die Glieder gefahren. Nach heißen Diskussionen und nochmaliger Durchsicht der Beweise ist die Schuld dieser Truppe klar.

Ernüchterung und Entsetzen macht sich breit. Das ist eigentlich das Todesurteil für die Expedition. Das Essen geht zur Neige. Weir hat wertvollste Zeit für das Erhandeln von Lebensmittel verstreichen lassen, einige Handelsverbindungen sogar verunmöglicht. In diese triste und hilflose Stimmung trat John Sheppard ein. „Sheppard, Sie leben, wo waren Sie? Wie geht es Ihnen?“ Fragen der Art stürzten auf ihn ein. „Mir geht es gut. Ich bin in der Stadt „untergetaucht“ und jetzt hier um Euch zu helfen. Allerdings anders als Sie sich vorstellen können.“

Er zeigte auf den Schneestern an seiner Uniform. „Ich bin der Commander dieser Stadt, oberster Befehlshaber und erster Bürger vom freien autonomen Stadtstaat Atlantis. Ich habe ein Angebot für Sie alle. Sie arbeiten weiter in ihren Aufgabenbereichen, wie es im uns allen bekannten Expeditionsauftrag vereinbart ist. Aber nicht für die IOA oder das SGC – sondern für mich, für Atlantis. Ich stelle Schutz, Kost und Logis zur Verfügung, wir arbeiten einen Einsatzplan aus, der keine weiteren Leben kostet. Ich beschütze Sie mit Technologie der Antiker. In 18 Monaten kann jeder von Ihnen eine Entscheidung treffen, hier bleiben und Atlantide werden oder zurück auf die Erde geschickt werden.

„Ich, John Sheppard, beanspruche Atlantis für mich, als mein legitimes Erbe. Als einer der wenigen Menschen mit starkem ATA-Gen und als aktueller Besitzer dieser Stadt – ich kann jeden Turm, jeden Raum betreten, ich kann die Technik und Technologie aktivieren und benutzen – weise ich jeden Anspruch von Erde, USA, IOA zurück und erkläre Atlantis als einen autonomen unabhängigen Stadtstaat in der Pegasus-Galaxie. Atlantis wird von mir alleinig geleitet, ihre Waffen von mir bedient. Eure 8 Verräter werden in Stasiszellen verlegt und in 18 Monaten auf die Erde geschickt. Ihr habt 3 Tage Zeit Euch zu entscheiden. Wer nicht hierbleiben will, wird mit einer Startversorgung auf einem Planeten ohne Stargate verbracht und ihn 18 Monaten für den Transfer zur Erde zurückgeholt.“

Nach langem Schweigen sagte Evan Lorne: „Das ist Hochverrat, oder Meuterei, und zig andere Dinge, die Sie vors Kriegsgericht bringen werden, das wissen Sie, oder, _Commander_ Sheppard?“ John grinste „Ich gebe den Rückkehrern meine Kündigung beim USMC und der USA mit. Die Gesetze und Urteile der Erde interessieren mich nicht, gelten nicht mehr für mich. Ich bin hier, ich habe die Waffen zur Verteidigung und zum Schutz von Atlantis, ich habe die „Schlüssel“ für die Stadt und ihre Schatzkammern, ich habe volle Gewächshäuser und Vorratsschränke mit Essen, Trinken, Medizin, Kleidung, PC-Zubehör, Waffen, Jumper,… Technologie und Wissen für die Forscher, alles was Sie – was Stadtbewohner brauchen. Sie können in Ruhe und unbesorgt ihre Arbeit erledigen – für mich. Überlegen sie in Ruhe, für Fragen bin ich auf Kanal 27 zu erreichen.

„Sobald die 8 Verräter und Verschwörer in ihren Zellen liegen, lasse ich alle anderen aus ihren Quartieren. Ich habe Ihnen allen ein Mail mit meinem Vorschlag für die Teamzusammensetzung und einen Einsatzplan geschickt. Und auch den Menüvorschlag für nächste Woche. Als kleines Trostpflaster serviert die Kantine in den nächsten 3 Tagen kostenlos Mahlzeiten für Sie alle. Gute Gespräche!“ er drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Sie konnten per Videoübertragung verfolgen wie Sheppard einen Verschwörer nach dem anderen festnahm und in die Stasizellen legte und sie aktivierte. Danach wurden die Quartiere geöffnet.

Nach drei Tagen und zwei Betriebsversammlungen unterschrieben 105 Soldaten und 145 Wissenschafter die neuen Dienstverträge. Ihnen wurden neue Quartieren zugewiesen und sie arbeiteten nach einem neuen, von Lorne, Stackhouse und Beckett begeistert aufgenommenen Dienstplan. Stackhouse leitet die Einsatzteams, Lorne das Militär, McKay den wissenschaftlichen Bereich. Lorne und Zelenka leiten die „Stadtgemeinde“ gemeinsam und sind die Schnittstelle zum Commander. Die neuen Uniformen und „Soldatenspielzeuge“ lösen mindestens soviel Begeisterung aus wie die plötzlich zugängigen Labore und Forschungsbereiche. Nach drei Monaten ist wirklich überall ein neuer Alltag eingekehrt – von den AIs erfährt niemand etwas.


	3. Chapter 3

## ein Friedensplan

Er beäugte die sechs Wraith-Groupies misstrauisch, sie schauten wie ganz normale Leute aus. Er hat sie teuer bezahlt, dass sie mitkamen auf diesen Planeten, auf dem Lady Athena den Winterschlafkokon eines Wraith in einem eingestürzten Bergwerk vermutete. Der Planet war einst von Groupies bewohnt worden – bis ein feindlicher Wraith-Stamm entweder alle gecullt oder als Reiseproviant versponnen mitgenommen hat. Zwei alte Krieger hatten oft tagelang auf diesem Planeten gelebt, die Chance war groß, dass sie noch in ihren Winterschlafkokons lebten. John hatte sich abgeseilt und tatsächlich einen intakten und drei zerrissene Kokons mit Mumien drinnen gefunden. Vorsichtig hievte er den intakten Kokon in einen leichter zugängigen Stollen des Bergwerks. Und brachte die sechs Groupies dazu. Dann wusste er nicht weiter.

Wie sollte er den Wraith aufwecken? „Keine Sorge, er ist im Aufwachen, sobald sie Futter riechen, beginnt der Aufwachvorgang. Dauert bis zu zwei Stunden!“ In diesem Moment wurde der Kokon von innen heraus langsam aufgeschnitten und eine türkisfarbene, etwas runzelige Hand mit langen Klauen statt Fingernägel kam heraus. ‚Wie in einem Horrorfilm‘ dachte John. Ein Mann mit nacktem Oberkörper kniete sich schnell hin, küsste die Hand und führte sie zärtlich zu seinem Herzbereich. Die Hand krallte sich sofort in sein Fleisch und der Mann begann zu stöhnen – schmerz- und lustvoll. Die Krallenhand löste sich wieder und schnitt den restlichen Kokon auf. Der Wraith setzte sich auf und nahm erst nur die Groupies war und grollte. Eine Frau setzte sich jetzt in seine Schoß und auch sie küßte seine Hand, sah ihn ehrfürchtig an und wisperte „Mylord!“ Das wiederholte sich noch viermal – die letzte Nahrungsaufnahme war deutlich kürzer als die ersteren. Die sechs Groupies lagen high - grinsend und seufzend - auf einem Haufen.

Der Wraith stand mit katzenhafter Eleganz auf und nahm jetzt erst den lässig an der Stollenwand lehnenden John war. Er musterte ihn lange, prüfend und abschätzend. John war gleichermaßen fasziniert und abgestoßen. Der Wraith war ein schöner, kräftiger, muskulöser Mann. Sicher einen Kopf grösser als John, weiße, hüftlange Haare waren von der Schläfe ausgehend mit geflochtenen Strähnen am Nacken in einen losen Zopf gebunden. Die erst türkisfarbenen Haut war jetzt Petrol fast ins Blaue gehend, mit viele schwarzen, ockergelben und silbernen Tattoos aus keltisch anmutenden Flechtmustern. Er trug nur einen Lendenschurz und stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen selbstsicher vor John, starrte John mit einem undurchdringlichen Gesichtsausdruck und gelben, harten Augen an. John hatte keine Angst, aber er war auf der Hut.

„Habe ich Dir diese ‚Rettung‘ zu verdanken, Antiker?“ fragte er schroff. John nickte kurz. „Warum?“ John warf einen kurzen Seitenblick zu den Groupies. „Ich brauche Deine Mitarbeit.“ Der Wraith zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, als ob die Frage an sich schon ein Affront wäre. „Mitarbeit? Mit einem Antiker? Für ein weiteres Ausrottungsprojekt?“ John schüttelte den Kopf „Nein für ein Friedensprojekt. Ich bin kein direkter Antiker, ich war eine Mensch mit Antiker-Vorfahren, die vor vielen Jahren auf meinen Heimatplaneten kamen und sich mit Menschen … paarten. Ich habe, bin genetisch stark mit dieser .. Erbschaft ausgestattet ... und kann jetzt die Antiker-Technologie nutzen, möchte eine alte Antikerstadt wieder zur Blüte bringen, hier in dieser Galaxie im friedlichen Nebeneinander von Menschen, Antiker, Wraith und Chieri leben und gedeihen.“

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Wraith wurde immer ungläubiger, am Ende lachte er schallend. „Das ist das Dümmste, dass ich je gehört habe. Du bist ein Idiot oder verrückt oder beides.

„Du bist mir einen großen Gefallen schuldig, dafür dass ich Dich gerettet habe!“ erklärt John streng und herausfordernd. „Welche Gründe könnten mich sonst bewogen haben, das Risiko Deines Aufwachens und den Aufwand der Groupies auf mich zu nehmen, die nicht verrückt sind? Ich will, dass Du mir zuhörst und das Thema diskutierst, nicht es arrogant vom Tisch wischt, nur weil DU es Dir nach deinem Dornröschenschlaf nicht vorstellen kannst. Mir wurde gesagt, Wraith seien hochintelligent, das bin ich auch, fast unsterblich, das bin ich auch. Du kannst spüren ob ein anderer etwas ernst meint, das kann ich auch. Und jetzt spielst Du nur auf Zeit. Nicht sehr intelligent!“ John dreht sich um und ging zum Ausgang „Komm mit, Dealgg[1]!“ … „und nimm Deine Groupies mit!“ ‚Der Name passt wirklich bestens und seine Tattoos erinneren mich an Teal’k!‘ er lachte spöttisch. ‚Das passte ja noch viel besser! Wenn es mir gelingt ihn zu zähmen, wie auch O’Neill seinerzeit den Jaffa von Goa’uld Apophis, wäre das sehr praktisch!‘

John scheuchte die Groupies in den Ladebereich seines Jumpers, verschloss und kloakte ihn, und setzte sich auf einen Stein in den Schatten. Dealgg trat mit seinen Kleidern überm Arm zu ihm hinzu. „Wie hast Du mich überhaupt gefunden, Antiker?“ „Zufall, Glück, ..zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort.“

Der Waith grunzte. „Also noch einmal von vorne – Dein _Plan_!“ schnauzte er John an.

„Ich will, dass die Menschen, die Wraith, die Chieri und die Antiker friedlich in dieser Galaxie oder diesem Bereich der Galaxie nebeneinander existieren können. Ich habe ein intakte Antiker-Stadt und möchte sie wieder zur Blüte bringen als Platz des Wissens und Forschens und auch des Handels. Wenn ich sie jetzt aktiviere, dann gibt das Krieg mit den Wraith, den ich nicht verlieren würde, aber ich möchte meine Zeit nicht mit Krieg führen vergeuden.“ Er warf Dealgg eine bedeutsamen Blick zu, der schnaubte nur. „Ich weiß, dass nicht alle Wraith wöchentlich „essen“ müssen, mit Hilfe der Chieritechniken kann die Sattheitsperiode auf Monate verlängert werden, es gibt genug Menschen, die diese Form des Opferns/Nährens als Ehre oder wünschenswert ansehen. Allen wäre mit einem Friedensvertrag geholfen, bessere Garantie für Nahrung und Schutz. Und ich habe eine Lösung für Euer und der Chieris Fortpflanzungsproblem!“

Das riss den Wraith aus seiner kühlen Starre. „Was? .. Wie?“ „Antiker-Technologie. Jahrtausendalte Antiker-Technologie. Ich würde sie als meinen Beitrag zu dem Friedensvertrag oder -verhandlungen einbringen.“ Jetzt lachte der Wraith „Was sollte uns daran hindern, dich nicht einfach zu überrennen und uns die Stadt und Technologie zu holen, das wäre ja nicht das erste Mal.“ „Richtig, der Unterschied ist, dass ich jetzt die Waffen habe die Stadt unendlich lange zu verteidigen. Du weißt, dass Antikerstädte autonom sind und Du einen Antiker brauchst um die Technologie zu starten. Dann kannst Du mit Deinem Nachwuchs nach Hause fliegen – der Rest ist vollautomatisch bis zur Geburt.“

„Wo soll der Startprozess stattfinden?“ „Auf einem speziellen Planeten oder Raumschiff – und es hat keinen Sinn diese zu erobern, weil Du uns dazu brauchst und uns kannst Du nicht mit Folter oder Drogen erpressen. Wir müssen mit vollem Bewusstsein und klarer Absicht den Prozess gedanklich starten – die Gesundheit des Kindes hängt davon ab. Das sichert unser aller Existenz –unser aller friedlicher Existenz nebeneinander und die Menschen können sich in ihrem Tempo entwickeln und möglicherweise von uns allen lernen, wie auch wir voneinander.“

Der Wraith saß lange still und bewegungslos. Seinem fast schönen Gesicht war keiner seiner Gedanken anzusehen. Nur seine Körperhaltung war angespannt.

„Du hast das Einverständnis der Chieri?“ John schüttelte den Kopf „Ich will erst Dein .. Euer Einverständnis. Dann mache ich mich auf einen Chieri zu überzeugen.“

„Du bist verrückt, Antiker!“ John schnaubte nur „Wie trete ich mit Dir in Kontakt?“ „Wielange brauchst Du?“ „Zwanzig Tage von diesem Planeten hier.“ „Gut dann treffen wir uns hier in zwanzig Tagen, selbe Tageszeit. Bringe nicht zuviele Deiner _Brüder_ mit, Dealgg!“ damit stand er auf und trat in sein Schiff flog durch den Ereignishorizont, lieferte die Groupies ab und verwischte seine Spur durch mehrere Unterwassergates.

Genau zwanzig Tage danach wooshte das Stargate in die Aktivität. Nur eine leichtes Flimmern wies auf die Ankunft Johns hin „Er ist gekommen!“ Dealgg stand in seiner typischen Kleidung, graue Lederhosen und ein dünnes kurzes Oberteil aus Leder, darüber einen reich bestickten hüftlangen Mantel, die weißen Haare mit Zöpfen von Schläfen ausgehend im Nacken lose zusammengehalten. Seine Brüder hatten beide Flotten von 12 und 15 Hives, Dealggs neue Flotte wurde gerade gebaut, seine alten Schiffe und Besatzung hatten sich die beiden und ein vierter Lordcommander im Bunde aufgeteilt. Dafür bekam Dealgg jetzt die neuesten Modelle und Teile seiner alten Crew und Hive-Commander als Besatzung zurück, junge Wraiths und von anderen Hives beigetretene erfahrene wurden bereits für ihn auf den neuen Schiffe eingeschult. Das Wiedersehen war für Wraith-Verhältnisse emotional gewesen. Jeder hatte jeden umarmt _und_ gehalten.

Die beiden anderen Wraith hatten lange Ledermäntel über engen Lederhosen an und die Haare einfach zu einem Rossschwanz zusammengebunden. Tätowierungen auf mindestens einer Gesichtshälfte gab ihnen eine bedrohliches Aussehen, ihre Größe und dominante Körperhaltung, der Stolz der Rasse und die Macht, die sie innehatten, brachte die Luft um die drei Männer fast zum Flirren – und sie wußten es.

John grinste innerlich, als er und Carson Beckett ausstiegen. „Commanders“ nickte er nur kurz, er hatte wirklich keine Lust bei den Macho-Sandkistenspielen mitzumachen, da würde er auf jeden Fall verlieren. Tony war via Knopfkamera und Ohrring als Verhandlungsberater dabei. Beckett war mit um etwaige medizinische Fragen zu beantworten. Er schaute Dealgg fragend aber schweigend an. Bis der nachgab und sagte. „Meine Brüder finden Ihren Vorschlag sehr diskussionswürdig, Commander Sheppard.“ Die beiden nickten mit vorgestrecktem Kinn. „Wir leben mit einigen von Menschen bewohnten Planeten schon lange nach dem Prinzip des friedlichen Nebeneinanders. Es hat seit 1000 Jahren keine großen Überfälle gegeben. Die Hives der Königinnen und andere Lord-Commander respektieren bis tolerieren uns.

„Die Königinnen werden kein Interesse an dem Angebot der Antiker haben, aber einige der Lord-Commander, die sich noch nach traditionelleren Methoden ernähren, schon.“ John nickte und warf mit einer kleinen Handbewegung ein Hologramm der Galaxie in ihre Gesprächsrunde, das war ein einfacher aber beeindruckenden Trick. Farbnebelbänder durchzogen die Galaxie – „rote Nebel sind Menschen – nach groben Schätzungen, grüne bis petrolfarbene Bänder sind Wraith und blau sind die Standorte von Atlantis im letzten Jahr. Sie sehen es gibt einige geographische Überscheidungen. Wir wollen einen Nichtangriffspakt und Informationen, sollten Hives einen Großangriff auf Atlantis planen. Wir wollen, dass die von Menschen bewohnten Planeten weiterhin von Ihnen beschützt, genutzt werden und dass sie auch die Einhaltung dieser Regeln von neuen Wraith – Alliierten prüfen.“ Alle drei nickten, das war ohnedies klar.

„Wie wollen Sie wissen, dass wir unseren Teil der Vereinbarung einhalten?“ John schaute ernsthaft. „Ich würde erkennen, dass Sie mich belügen. Und wenn unsere vorsichtigen Vorerhebungen stimmen, dann sind gerade die neuen Planeten diejenigen, denen viel KnowHow verloren gegangen ist. Atlantis will das mit Ausbildungen in den typischen Gewerben ausgleichen, darauf aufbauend können Meister dann studieren, das wird für uns auch dann persönlich interessant, wir brauchen Wissenschafter und den wissenschaftlichen Diskurs auf der Akademie, Frischfleisch sozusagen.“ In den Augen der drei Lord-Commander blitzt es kurz belustigt auf.

„Für die Vereinbarungen mit den Menschen, für die Akquisition gibt es Vorschläge, aber das müssen wir gemeinsam klären, welche Erfahrungen Sie mit neuen Mitgliedern haben.“ Einer der Lord-Commander nickte und sagte mit einer sehr tiefen, knarrenden, barschen Stimme. „Wenn wir weitere Planeten oder Nahrung brauchen, dann treten wir gemeinsam mit Vertretern unserer „Groupies“ wie Sie sie nennen, an die Vorsteher oder Leiter der Dörfer heran, machen unseren Vorschlag, unser Angebot - zeigen Ihnen wie so eine Nahrungsvorgang abläuft. Die meisten müssen das natürlich besprechen und klären, aber fast überall gibt es Mutige oder Willige, die sich vorwagen. Sie haben ja nicht nur den Vorteil, nicht mehr von Wraith-Horden überfallen zu werden sondern auch vor Sklavenhaltern geschützt zu werden, vor Raubüberfällen anderer Menschengruppen um Opfer für die Cullings zu haben. Dafür, dass unsere Verehrer diese „Last“ auf sich nehmen und die restliche Bevölkerung damit schützen, werden sie von der Gemeinschaft versorgt. Wir bringen ihnen auch bei, wie sie ihre Lebensenergie mit Meditation und richtiger Ernährung wieder auftanken können. Die Chieris leben fast nur von den natürlichen Energien der Umgebung, Menschen können das viel leichter und schneller lernen und in der Folge aus der Natur auftanken als wir Wraith.“

„Ja, dafür haben meine Wissenschafter auch eine Idee, aber wir müssen erst prüfen, ob sie der Realität standhält. Es gibt Meerespflanzen, die extrem energiereich sind, manchmal sprühen sie sogar Funken. Sie sollen getrocknet und gepresst sogar gut schmecken.“ Seinem Gesicht sah man an, was er von dieser Idee hielt. Er löschte das Galaxie –Hologramm und zeigte eines vom Ernten, Trocknen und der Zubereitung dieser Alge. Wenn das stimmte, dann war auch das eine Hilfe – eine freiwillig gegebene Information – für Menschen. Dealggs Augen sprühten Funken. Er merkte wie sich seine Brüder im Laufe des Gesprächs immer mehr entspannten, sie glaubten „Dealggs Antiker“, nahmen seine Vorhaben ernst, fanden selber Gefallen an den Ideen und Aussichten. Sie schöpften wirklich Hoffnung, dass ihr Kinderproblem gelöst werden könnte, auf eine gute Art gelöst werden könnte.

Was auch sehr hilfreich war, dass Sheppard eindeutig keine Angst vor Ihnen hatte, ihren Lebens- und Nahrungsanspruch einfach und ehrlich akzeptierte. Menschen und Antiker reagierten meist mit Ekel, Abscheu oder Angst. Sheppard ekelt sich vor gepressten Grünzeug mehr als vor Ihnen. Das fand Dealgg ungemein amüsant und interessant. Das wiederum amüsierte seine Brüder. Er warf ihnen einen genervten Blick zu.

Der dritte Lord-Commander, der bis jetzt nur zuhörend dabei stand und auch ein sehr fähiger Wissenschafter in der Gen-Forschung war, fragte: „Wie soll das Ganze mit Zeugung, etc. ablaufen. Wieviel des genetisch, wissenschaftlichen Hintergrundes werden Sie uns mitteilen?“ fragt er in schnelle, scharfen Worten. John zog eine neues Hologramm auf. Mit einem Schreibtisch und einer rechteckigen Box drauf „Wie brauchen physisch entweder Mutter und Vater oder Vater und Vater, die beide vor diesen Kasten treten, je eine Hand auf diese Teller legen. Ein Mensch/Antiker verspürte einen leichten Stich zwischen Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger, so nimmt die Maschine das genetische Material ab, Mensch/Antiker kann diverser Merkmale, wie Geschlecht, Haar-, Haut- Augenfarbe, auswählen, die Maschine mischt das Erbmaterial, korrigiert alle Erbdefekte. Dr. Beckett unser Spezialist für Genetik kann Ihnen Detailfragen gerne beantworten.“ Er forderte Carson mit einer Geste auf zu übernehmen. „Wir haben zu Forschungszwecken genetisches Material von auf unserem Heimatplaneten als unheilbar geltende Erbkrankheiten mitgebracht. Und in dieser Maschine mischen lassen, jede Probe war entweder korrigiert oder starb ab. Wir haben auch Material von Alien-Spezies mit Gendefekten unsere Herkunftsgalaxie mitgebracht – dasselbe Ergebnis. Sogar mit Tieren haben wir es versucht, es gelingt. Einzige Ausnahme ist stark radioaktiver Bestrahlung ausgesetztes Material, das kann nicht mehr korrigiert werden. Aber Ihre Spezies verfügt über ein extrem starkes Selbstheilungssystem, ich denke das wird kein Problem sein.“ Dr. Becketts Informationen wurden mit einem Nicken akzeptiert.

„Und zum Vorgang selbst, sie haben im Holo gesehen wie das abläuft. Danach kann man das Ei mitnehmen, wir waren uns nicht sicher, wie ein Fötus auf Wurmlöcher, Hyperspace reagiert, aber wenn man seinen eigenen Augen trauen kann, überleben sie es.“ John zog aus der mitgebrachten Tasche ein Ei heraus. Ein Ei in dem 5 blinde, nackte Fötus-Hunde krabbelten, tranken, pulsieretn. Man sah ihr Herz schlagen. „Hier haben unsere Techniker einen Anschluß für Wraith-Computer eingebaut und wenn Sie einen PC, Laptop, tablet ihrer Technologie anstecken, müssten alle Daten in Wraith erscheinen. Es gibt ein Menü,…“ Der Commander, der danach gefragt hatte, holte einen kleinen Handheld mit Kabel aus einer Manteltasche und steckte ihn an. Nach eine kurzen Initialisierung bestätigte das überraschte und erfreute Gesicht Johns Worte.

Mit einem Glitzern in den Augen holte John zum nächsten Schlag aus. „Sie dürfen dieses Ei mit unseren jungen Hirtenhunden mitnehmen, in 2 Wochen schlüpfen Sie, dann können sie auch diesen Vorgang erleben und die Hülle gründlich untersuchen. Und die Hundebabys bringen Sie uns gesund zum nächsten Treffen mit. Wir brauchen einen Beweis, dass ihr Männerclub mit Säuglingen auch richtig umgehen kann. Füttern, wickeln, wiegen, in den Schlaf singen, das ganze Programm.“ und schaute sehr ernst. Die empörte, entrüstete Reaktion war das allemal wert. Sein Schmunzeln konnte er aber dann nicht zurückhalten, als alle drei lautstark verkündeten , dass sie doch… „Das war ein Scherz, zum Kindererziehen braucht man viel Geduld, Sanftmut und Humor!“ Tony schnaubte ‚Commander!‘ in seine Ohr. John lachte schallend und strahlte dabei Dealgg an. Kurz, nur zufällig!

Gott sei Dank hatten diese Wraiths Humor und konnten mit John mitlachen.

## verborgene Risken

Die freche, selbstbewusste und furchtlose Art, die John an den Tag legte, verfolgte Dealgg bis in die Nacht. Aber nur körperlich, intellektuell diskutierte er mit seinen Brüdern, die Fallen, Schattenseiten, Mängel des Plans. Aber zur ihrer aller Erleichterung waren und wogen die Vorteile und Nutzen weit mehr.

Bei den Wraiths war es absolut üblich und normal, dass Männer sich miteinander verbanden. Auch wenn sie im Hive einer Königin lebten, die _nur_ bewundert und verehrt, aber nicht sexuell begehrt wurde. Vereinbarten zwei männliche Hive Commander eine Zusammenarbeit, dann hatten sie Sex miteinander, harten, tiefen und aggressiven Sex und verbanden sich dabei gedanklich, als Zeichen des Vertrauens und der Vertrauenswürdigkeit. Alle versteckten Motive wären während eines sexuellen Kontakts wahrnehmbar. Den Anderen vor Lust und verweigerter Erlösung halb in den Wahnsinn zu treiben ihn so lange als möglich an der Kippe zu halten, zerbröckelte jede mentale Barriere.

Sich einem Lord-Commander, dem Schutz einer Flotte, einzugliedern verlangte vom Lord-Commander, dass er den Hive Commander sexuell in die Submission brachte - nur dann würde er im Ernstfall auch Befehlen folgen. Der Lord musste beweisen, dass er mental stärker war. Einen menschlichen oder Antiker-Commander aufzunehmen, als Gleichwertigen anzunehmen würde bedeuten, dass sich Sheppard allen Vieren als gleichwertiger Partner stellen musste. Dealgg lacht schallend bei diesem Gedanken. „Der Bursche ist 40 Jahre alt! Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt je Sex mit einem Mann hatte. Wenn einer von uns ihn fuckt, kann er wahrscheinlich 1 Woche nicht gehen. Und er könnte von vielen Hive-Commandern herausgefordert werden. Das gibt einen Toten! einen toten Sheppard!“ Sie verfielen wieder ins Grübeln.

„Wie ist das bei den Chieri?“ „Unterschiedlich, hängt sehr vom einzelnen Chieri ab, seinem Alter, welches Geschlecht er gerade hat, ob er oder sie empfängnisbereit ist. Sie verbinden sich aber auf jeden Fall geistig. Die Menschen hier haben andere Bräuche, und die Antiker hatten für alles Geräte!“ Das führte zu Lachen und hellte die Stimmung wieder auf. Seine drei Brüder sahen sich grinsend und nickend an. „Was?“

„Nun, Dein Antiker ist Dein Problem! Am besten Du nimmst ihn als Deinen Partner, dann muss er sich öffentlich nur Dir unterordnen, um beim Sex wickelst Du ihn um Deinen … Schwanz. Privatsache, geht niemanden etwas an. Und Du hättest alle Rechte ihn zu verteidigen, sollte er von einem anderem Hive angegriffen oder herausgefordert werden. Oder ihr macht eine Triade mit dem Chieri. Kein Wraith würde Dich oder uns dann Verräter nennen können, wenn wir Deinen Partner verteidigen. Das ist der beste Schutz für ihn und für den Friedensvertrag.“ Damit war das Thema erledigt. Nicht dass er etwas dagegen gehabt hätte Sheppard zu fucken, aber als Partner .. er war ein Kind! Er schnaubte. No!

 

John bereitete sich für die Reise zu dem Planeten, auf dem angeblich ein Chieri lebte, gut vor. Sie hatten keine Ahnung wie das Lebenszeichen eines Chieri war – auf welchen Frequenzen es wie sendete. Tony und Lady Athena hatten in den Antiker-Datenbanken jeden Speicher, alles durchsucht. Die Informationen waren dürftig. In einem alten Liedtext hatten sie die meisten Informationen gefunden. Dass sie alle Lebensformen gleichberechtigt nebeneinander akzeptierten, vom Borkenkäfer bis zum Wraith, dass sie eine Art Kommunikation mit allen wachsenden Formen hatten - auch mit Pflanzen. Dass sie sich in ihrer Umgebung so gut verbergen können, dass sie fast nicht wahrnehmbar waren – da hoffte John sehr auf seine verstärkten Sinne, und auf die der Pferde und Hunde, die er mitzunehmen gedachte. Dass sie ihre Speisen roh zu sich nahmen, und die zu verspeisende Nuss als Opfer des Baumes, die Himbeere als Opfergabe der Pflanze sahen und sich dafür bedankten, es in Ehre und Liebe verspeisten und genossen. Dass sie einem bis auf den Grund seiner Seele sahen und jede Lüge, auch die vor sich selber sofort erkannten – wenn auch nicht ansprachen. Und das Sex selten und dann eher als Akt der Heilung gesehen wurde – noch seltener war nur noch Paarung zum Zwecke der Zeugung.

Tony’s Profil ergab einen erfolgsversprechenden Verhandlungsansatz: mit absoluter Ehrlichkeit (keine Masken und Tricks – John schnaubte – super!) direkter aber freilassender Ansprache (keine Psychotricks, wie Schuldkarte ziehen) die eigenen Motive und Ziele klarmachen und aufzeigen und dann den Chieri um Hilfe bitten. Fast das Gegenteil zum Wraith, den mußte er erst in eine Position bringen, damit er sich selber nach seinem eigenem Verhaltenkodex verpflichtet fühlte, zuzuhören und ihm dann mit Stärke gegenüberstehen. (Zeigen, dass er die Möglichkeit und Bereitschaft hatte den Wraith zu besiegen, ihn aber das Gesicht nicht verlieren zu lassen) Alles zusammen eine Mischung zwischen Druck, Gewaltandrohung, Manipulation und Bestechung und zum Chieri Ehrlichkeit, Offenheit, freilassende Bitte.

Am Tag seiner geplanten Abreise zur Chieri-Such-Mission wurde früh morgens im Gateraum roter Alarm ausgelöst. Ein Wraith wolle mit dem Commander sprechen – auf Atlantis. Als John hinkam, erkannte er die Stimme sofort. „Lass ihn durch!“ „Aber Commander!“ protestierte Chuck-der Gatemeister. „Lasst.ihn.durch!“ und die Iris wurde geöffnet, 30 Sekunden später trat Dealgg durch. 20 Atlantis-Soldaten richteten Energiewaffen auf ihn. John stand mit vor der Brust verschlungenen Armen vor ihm. „Was verschafft uns die Ehre Ihres Besuchs, Lord-Commander der Wraith-Flotte?“ fragte er fast spöttisch. Dealgg grinste. „Darf ich meinen zukünftigen Bündnispartner nicht besuchen?“ John zog nur Augenbrauen hoch „Wraith! Immer eine klare und direkte Antwort bereit – und immer ehrlich, wie schön!“ meinte er sarkastisch. Dealgg grinste verschlagen. „Ganz richtig – und ich werde Dich auf Deiner Suche begleiten!“ John gluckste „Das ist die Wraith-Version von Diplomatie?“ „Wenn Du so willst, Antiker, die Norm wäre, Dich über meine Schulter zu werfen und einfach mitzunehmen. Also fühle Dich geehrt, dass ich mich so anstrenge!“ John lachte spöttisch „Ich werde mich anstrengen, mich geehrt zu fühlen, Wraith! Wenn ich Zeit finde!“

Er führte den Wraith in sein Büro. Dealgg ließ sich von den vielen Soldaten überhaupt nicht beeindrucken. Er wusste, solange er Sheppard nicht angriff, würde keiner schießen.

„Warum willst Du mitkommen, das kann eine Zeit dauern, bis ich überhaupt einen finde.“ Dealgg nickte. „Ich habe von unserem Chieri-Trainer einige Adressen und Tipps bekommen. Die Chieri sind telepathisch miteinander verbunden, oder sie können telepathisch Kontakt zueinander aufnehmen. Einige seiner Brüder fanden Deine Idee überlegenswert.“

Er verzog die Nase und nahm atmete hörbar durch sie ein – bei Wraith ein deutliches Stresszeichen. „Es gibt eine Komplikation, an die wir nicht gleich gedacht haben und eine Lösung, die Dir überhaupt nicht gefallen wird. Wenn wir Wraith Partner in unser Bündnis aufnehmen oder an einem Bündnis teilhaben, dann ist es die Norm, ein natürlicher Impuls, die neuen Partner herauszufordern. Nicht in einem Kampf sondern in einer sexuellen Begegnung. Einen neuen Hive-Commander in meiner Flotte aufzunehmen, heißt ihn in die sexuelle Submission zu zwingen, dann gehorcht er mir auch im Kampf. Einen gleichwertigen Bündnispartner aufzunehmen, heißt auch, dass wir uns auf sexueller Ebene als gleichstark erweisen müssen – keiner siegt, keiner unterwirft sich – der „Kampf“ kann Tage dauern. Wärst Du ein Wraith, dann müsstest Du mit einem oder zwei von uns Vieren diesen „Kampf“ austragen. Nun können wir Vier mit Dir als Antiker eine Ausnahme machen und auf einen theoretischen Machtkampf und Gleichstand einlassen. Aber die Gefahr ist groß, dass Dich einer unserer Hive-Commander herausfordert – und wir haben an die 70 davon. Es ist ihr natürliches Bedürfnis – sie würden Dir im Kampf nie folgen, wenn Du nicht die Kraft hast, sie zu unterwerfen.“

Sheppard schien weniger überrascht als er vermutete. „Wir wollen ja weitere Bündnispartner gewinnen, mit jedem dieser -noch viel mehr in den traditionellen Wegen verhafteten Wraith- würde diese Spirale neu beginnen. Jeder Königin, die Dich herausfordert – und das werden Sie, weil sie Dir die Schuld geben, dass Hive-Commander mit ihren Schiffen abfallen, dass die alten Wege verlassen werden, dass sie selber Macht einbüßen, weil Du die sichere Möglichkeit der eigenen Nachfahren anbietest – musst Du Dich im Kampf stellen. Du hast uns natürlich als Verbündete, aber unser Hive-Commander müssen Dir trauen.“ Wieder wartete er einige Zeit bis er weitersprach.

„Dasselbe gilt für die Chieri. Wraith ist dieser Individualismus, das Leben ohne Stamm zu leben fremd, fast unvorstellbar. Die Königinnen sehen die Chierris nicht als Einzelwesen sondern als Gattung und werden alle bedrohen.“

„Wenn das so in den Genen eingeschrieben ist, wieso habt ihr diese Dynamik, diese Bedrohung nicht gleich erwähnt?“ John war richtig sauer. Das war so typisch Wraith, so typisch Pegasus, mit dem Pferdefuss immer bis zum Schluss zu warten, wenn vieles schon am Weg war. Und dann die Bombe platzen zu lassen. Und er war wieder einmal so dumm und naiv, darauf reinzufallen.

Vielleicht hatten die Antiker recht mit ihrer Flucht aus dieser Galaxie. Vielleicht lag der Krieg hier einfach in der Luft. Er würde nicht aufgeben, aber er würde sich zurückziehen, und sich entweder eine andere Galaxie suchen, oder warten bis sich die Wraith alle selber aufgefressen haben. Sie hatten selbst die Idee mit den Vereinbarungen mit den Menschen gefunden, diese würde sich weiterausbreiten. Vielleicht in ein paar tausend Jahren. Wenn sie ausgestorben waren. Aber er war wirklich zornig und frustriert. ‚Was habe ich erwartet.‘ Sein Ausdruck war hart geworden und seine Augen glühten. Der Wraith zog seine Augen zusammen. ‚Antiker sind eine seltsame Rasse.‘

„Wir haben sie nicht _erwähnt_ , weil wir damals nicht wussten, nicht ahnen konnten, wieviele Hives bereit wären auf diesen Deal einzugehen. Wir – und einige unserer Hive-Commander haben die Idee ihren Brüdern auf anderen Flotten mitgeteilt. Die Antworten waren überwältigend. An die 200 Schiffe wollen beitreten, die Vereinbarung mit Menschen machen und die Chance Nachwuchs zu haben, der nicht in einem menschlichen Körper aufwachst. Unsere Wissenschafter sind beflügelt von dieser Idee. Es ist diese Masse, die den Widerstand der Königinnen aktivieren wird. Bis jetzt waren wir in ihren Augen eine Minderheit, ärgerlich, lästig, aber keine Bedrohung. Die meisten Königinnen leben nicht lange genug um die Entwicklung ernstzunehmen, sie haben andere Probleme. Es gibt einige alte Königinnen, mächtige Königinnen, wenn deren Aufmerksamkeit erregt wird, wenn sie sich bedroht fühlen, dann haben wir Krieg. Und wenn Du einen Hive-Commander nicht unterwerfen kannst, hast Du auch Krieg. Sie werden diese Technologie einfach erobern wollen. Die Commander unserer Schiffe werden uns Lord-Commander gehorchen, weil wir sie schon unterworfen haben, aber die neuen…? Wir haben bei den Überlegungen parallel zu den Verhandlungen mit Dir nur an unsere Flotte und an einige neue zusätzliche Hives gedacht – und nicht an zusätzliche 21 Flottenverbände von 8-14 Hives.“

John wandte sich ab. Er hatte diese Sache und vor allem die Komplexität der Wraith-Stämme unterschätzt. Für ihn waren sie erst nur Fress- und Kill-Maschinen gewesen, dann hatte er ihre Stammesdynamik entdeckt – streng hierarchisch: Königin ganz oben – viele Arbeitstiere unten, viele „dumme“ Arbeitstiere unten. Dann haben sie das Flottenbündnis kennengelernt – Männliche Lord-Commander führen mit straffer, harter Hand. Und jetzt diese Dynamik, dass sie herausgefordert werden von ihren ‚Untergebenen‘. Komplexere Dynamik – überhaupt Dynamik im Mächteverhältnis eines Stammes. Sexuelle Kraft als Unterwerfungsmittel im Stamm.

John seufzte und rieb sich müde – um 0900 am morgen war er schon müde! - „Und wieso wollen auf einmal soviele Hive-Commander beitreten?“ Jetzt war es am Wraith zu schlucken, diese Information wollten sie solange wie möglich zurückhalten. „Wraiths wollen Nachwuchs, Kinder. Königinnen gewähren ihnen das manchmal, jeder hat zumindestens die Chance von ihr eine befruchtete Wabe zu bekommen, die er dann nährt und aufzieht. Ihre bevorzugten ‚Lover‘ bekommen auch mehrere im Laufe ihres Lebens.“

Plötzlich realisierte John ein weiteres Puzzlesteinchen. „Bei den Wraith ziehen die Männer die Kinder groß?“ Dealgg nickte „Natürlich, wieviele Wraithfrauen kennst du?“

 

[1] (Rosen-) **Dorn:** dealg


	4. Chapter 4

## konkrete Vereinbarungen

„Okay, was bedeutet das in Zahlen, wieviele Kinder sollen gezeugt werden?“ „Wie hast Du Dir das vorgestellt, Antiker, wieviele Wraith kannst Du mit Deinen Maschinen zeugen?“ versuchte er der Frage auszuweichen. John akzeptierte das Ablenkungsmanöver. „Wir können bis zu 250 Eihüllen/Waben pro Jahr zeugen. Die Herstellung der Eihüllen/Waben ist dabei das Problem, sie ist sehr aufwendig und langwierig. Wir arbeiten daran, aber das dauert. Und diese Eier/Waben sind für alle - Antiker, Chieri und Wraith. Also abhängig davon wieviele Chieri reproduzieren wollen, von Antiker haben wir jetzt 10 Anfragen, können wir den Rest zwischen Euch aufteilen.“

Der Wraith atmete vorsichtig durch, das war viel mehr als sie sich gedacht hatten. Eine Flotte hatte bis zu vierzehn Schiffe, jedes Schiff hatte 5-6 Offiziere und 2 leitende Wissenschafter, nur diese 110 Brüder wurden für eine Reproduktion zugelassen werden – selbstverständlich wurden auch von Königinnen nur die stärksten Wraith ausgewählt. Seine eigene Bündnisse-Flotte hatte insgesamt 60 Schiffe – und 420 potentielle „Väter“ – natürlich würden nicht alle sofort oder überhaupt zum Zug kommen. „Das ist viel, das werden wir vom Bündnis her nicht schaffen, soviel aufzunehmen. Nur die Führungsoffiziere und führenden Wissenschafter dürfen sich reproduzieren. Max. 14 pro Flotte gleichzeitig, sonst sind zuviele mit der Aufzucht beschäftigt. Königinnen geben vielleicht alle 4 Jahre eine Wabe frei – manchmal auch erst nach 10 Jahren.“

„Okay, was schlägst Du dann vor, damit die soziale Dynamik nicht zu sehr durcheinandergebracht wird?“ „Wir haben folgenden Entscheidung getroffen.“ John hebt eine Augenbraue. ‚Wirklich?‘ „Damit das Bündnis mit anderen Hives eingegangen werden kann, müssen sie sich in Flotten zusammenschließen von mindestens 4 bis max. 14 Schiffen. Der Flottenkommandant kann dann in das Bündnis eintreten. Nach .. Vertragsabschluss kann er für sich eine Wabe beanspruchen. Nach fünf Jahren, erfolgreichen Jahren im Bündnis in denen er sich als vertrauenswürdiger Partner erweist, kann dann seine Flotte weitere 1 bis 4 Waben haben. Und dann alle weiteren 4-5 Jahre weitere 1-4. Das bedeutet vorerst für meinen Flottenverband an die 20 Waben und für die neuen Flotten 20 -30. Je nach Zulauf ergibt das 60 – 100 für die Folgejahre.“ „Wieviele Hives gibt es“ fragte John. Der Wraith schüttelt den Kopf. Okay keine Infos über die wirkliche Mann-Stärke des „Feindes“.

„Ich habe damit überhaupt keine Problem, im Gegenteil. Und ich kann die Verhandlungen und Auswahl, wer eine Wabe bekommt, gerne Deiner Flotte überlassen. Das erspart mir viel.“

Dealgg starrte ihn überrascht, fast entsetzt an. Er würde diesen Antiker nie verstehen – wie konnte er ein derartiges Machtmittel so einfach aus der Hand geben? Er schüttelt den Kopf. John sah ihm seine Gedanken an – fast hörte er sie.

„Ich will keine Macht über die Wraiths und ihre interne Vertragsstruktur, Wraith. Ich weiß, das ist für Dich ein fremdes Konzept.“ er lächelte spöttisch. „Ich will Euch nicht kontrollieren, oder schwächen. Ich will, dass wir friedlich und in Respekt nebeneinander leben. Jeder macht seine Sache, und wenn es Streit gibt, verhandeln wir.“ Dealgg neigte anmutig sein Haupt – erwischt!

„Gut, aber das löst noch nicht das Hauptproblem.“ John nickte kurz und wappnete sich. „Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, Dich – Antiker, vor den Herausforderungen aller anderen Wraiths, egal welchen Rangs zu schützen.“ Nach Johns ‚Na mach schon‘-Grimasse ließ er die eigentliche Bombe platzen. „Du musst mein Lebenspartner werden, Dich mit mir körperlich und geistig verbinden und Dich mir unterwerfen. Dann bist Du durch mich und meinen Flottenverband PERSÖNLICH GESCHÜTZT: Niemand würde es wagen Dich herauszufordern, weil ich die Herausforderung annehmen und gewinnen würde!“

„Was genau bedeutet körperlich und geistig verbinden?“ fragte er hart. In ihm war eine kalte, stille Starre entstanden. Dealgg spürt den Unterschied sofort. Vorsichtiger saget er. „Wie haben Sex, bist Du Dich unterwirfst, dann gehen wir eine geistige, gedankliche Verbindung ein, wir können voreinander nichts verbergen, keine Absichten, keine Gedanken, keine Erfahrungen, keine Gefühle. Und danach tauschen wir als Siegel Lebensenergie aus. Ich nehme von Dir und gebe Dir wieder und nehme….einige Male hin und her. Die anderen Wraith-Commander können durch unsere gedankliche Verbindung immer feststellen was ich denke. Wir können uns gar nicht belügen oder betrügen!“ John versucht die Ungeheuerlichkeit dieses Vorschlags irgendwie zu fassen. „Und Du – Antiker hast als mein Partner einen weit höheren Rang und ein Vielfaches des Respekts, den Du als Nur-Antiker in unserem Bündnis hättest.“

John lachte auf. „Ah, jetzt verstehe ich, Du denkst, dass Du dadurch Macht über die Stadt und die Technologie bekommst? Erst werde ich ‚zu meinem Schutz‘ Dein submissiver Partner und dann bestimmst Du was in der Stadt geschieht. Okay, das Ganze war ein Fehler. Geh, ich verzichte und ziehe hiermit meinen Friedensbündnis - Vorschlag zurück. Es gibt andere Lösungen. Verschwinde!“ Er riss die Tür auf und stand mit eisiger Miene abwartend da.

Der Wraith erhob sich. „Warum sollte ich mich in Deine Stadt einmischen? Das eine ist eine persönliche, private Beziehung. Das andere sind unsere beruflichen Aufgaben. Ich würde mich ins Kommando meines Partners nie einmischen.“ zischte er empört. „Natürlich nicht, geh! Du bist hier nicht willkommen!“ Ein Ruck ging durch den Wraith und mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick verließ er mit seinem anmutig katzenhaften Gang Johns Büro. John wies Lorne mit einer Augenbewegung an dem „Gast“ zu folgen. Dann fuhr er zum Hangar, sprang in seinen Jumper und flog zum Festland.

Er hatte alles schon fertig gepackt für seine Suche nach einem Chieri. Nicht das er jetzt noch einen brauchen würde, aber ein - zwei Wochen alleine, nicht als Commander oder ‚der Antiker‘ auftreten zu müssen, alleine mit seinen Pferden und Hunden die Natur zu durchstreifen, würde ihm jetzt wirklich guttun. Er packte die Pferde und Hunde ein, meldete seine Abreise im Gate-Raum und verließ via Unterwassergate den Planeten. Auf einem ausgeklügelten Kurs, um etwaige Verfolger abzuschütteln, flog er durch das Gate jenes Planeten der dem gatelosen Chieri-Planeten am nächsten lag. Eine weitere Stunde im Hyperraum und er landete auf dem Ziel, wo Lady Athena einen Chieri vermutete.

## Krise

Der Planet war fast vollständig von einem lichten Wald bedeckt, Hügel- und hohe Gebirgsketten wechselten sich ab, zwischen den Bäumen blitzte hin und wieder das Blau-Grün von Gebirgsseen durch. Es gab so gut wie keine Ebenen, nur bergauf oder bergab. Der Thermoscan des Planeten zeigte zwei Punkte mit etwas mehr Wärme als ihre Umgebung. Sie lagen gar nicht weit auseinander. John landete und verbarg den Jumper am Rande einer Lichtung. Führte Pferde und Hunde ins Freie, fütterte und tränkte sie und ließ sie einfach laufen und spielen. Spielte mit ihnen. Als Wahla, seine Stute zu ihm trat und ihm tief in die Augen sah, begann seine Starre zu bröckeln. Er schlang ihr die Arme um den Hals und lehnte sich an ihre Wange „Was soll ich nur tun. Der Frieden und das Aufblühen von Antlantis waren zum Greifen nahe. Jetzt habe ich sie in Gefahr gebracht. Jetzt wissen die Wraith, dass wir da sind, stark sind. Sie werden uns bekämpfen und wir haben Krieg für tausende von Jahren. Es war verrückt von mir, größenwahnsinnig, naiv so etwas überhaupt anzustreben.“

Als der Wraith den Vorschlag der Partnerschaft gemacht hat, unterdrückte John die aufkeimende Panik, aber als er mehrfach ausdrückte, dass John der submissive Teil sein würde, waren ganz alte Erlebnisse, Ängste, Wunden wieder hochgekommen. Erlebnisse, die er nach seiner Befreiung, nach dem Eintritt ins College sofort vergessen wollte. Er würde nie wieder, nie wieder jemanden so viel Macht über sich geben, sich soviel Kontrolle abnehmen lassen, NIE WIEDER!! Er schluchzte trocken auf und begann dann die Pferde zu satteln und über JohnWaynes Rücken die Packlasten zu verteilen. Zelt, Schlafsack, Nahrung für sich die Pferde und Hunde, Regen und Schneeschutz für sie alle. Teekannen, die das Getränk immer auf derselben Wärmestufe hielten und eine Wärmeflasche waren die einzigen Antikertechnologien, die er mithatte. Es war angenehm, wieder wie ein Mensch der Natur ausgesetzt zu sein. Plötzlich vermisste er auch die Erde, die Bergwanderungen mit seinem Vater und Bruder, als er noch jünger war, die Nähe und Wärme seiner Familie, als alles noch in Ordnung war. Er hatte so lange nicht mehr an sie gedacht. Nachdem seine Großeltern gestorben waren, war jeglicher Kontakt abgerissen.

Er ritt langsam einen Tierpfad entlang in Richtung der einen wärmeren Stelle, die sich als Kuhle einer wildschweinartigen Rotte herausstellt, John zog sich zurück und peilte die andere Stelle an. Sie war mindestens einen, eher zwei Tagesritte entfernt. Also schlug er in einer etwas geschützten Stelle sein Zelt auf. Versorgte die Tiere. Die Pferde band er mit eine langen Leine an einen Baumstamm und die Hunde krochen zu ihm ins Zelt. Er schlief schlecht immer wieder aufgeweckt von Albträumen- gefesselt und halb verhungert in einem Keller. Klauenhänden, die versuchten ihn zu fassen. Höhnischen, rasselnden Stimmen, die ihn demütigten und quälten. Peitschen, Fesseln, Brenneisen. Sein Vater, der sich voll Ekel und Abscheu abwendete. Sein Bruder, der ihn anschrie und beschimpfte. Hände, die ihm unsägliche Schmerzen zufügten. Dunkelheit, Schmutz, Fesseln, keine Luft. Er erwachte wieder –zitternd –eiskalt und brauchte einige Minuten bis er wusste, wo er war. Er war frei, weit weg, stark und trotzdem kam ‚ _es_ ‘, kam ‚ _er‘_ zurück. Sein Zittern wurde immer stärker, er schaffte es gerade den Zeltverschluss aufzubringen und hinauszustürzen um sich zu übergeben. Damals, nach seiner Befreiung, war er noch wochenlang so aufgewacht. Erst auf der Airforce-Akademie hatte es langsam nachgelassen.

Nur Tee zum Frühstück, einige Schlucke, Tiere versorgen. Er packte seine Ausrüstung sorgfältig und genau zusammen, belud die Pferde und ritt wieder los. Die beiden Hunde blieben ganz nah bei ihm, kläfften ihn manchmal an. Nach einigen Stunden rastete er, fütterte und tränkte die Tiere und setzte sich hin und trank etwas Suppe – heißes Wasser aus der Kanne einige Brösel vom Reiseproviant. Mehr würde er ohnedies nicht bei sich behalten können. Alle seine Tiere drängten sich an ihn, er streichelte sie, kraulte sie, zog Kraft aus ihnen. Er spürte, dass er einem Zusammenbruch nahe war, überlegte kurz zum Jumper zurückzukehren, entschied sich aber dann dagegen. Nur noch einen Tag entfernt würde er nicht aufgeben. Er ritt bis zum Abend, erst als Schneeflocken um ihn tanzten, wurde er wieder für seine Umgebung aufmerksam, überprüfte seinen Kurs, alles war in Ordnung, und suchte nach einem geeigneten Lagerplatz für die Nacht.

Er fand eine runde, flache mit weichem Moos bewachsene Stelle, die von dicken Baumstämmen eingefasst war. Seine Pferde konnten nur an einer Stelle zwischen den Stämmen durch, die anderen standen zu eng beisammen. Dafür war diese Stelle wirklich gut geschützt, auch wenn der Wind stärker wurde. Er stellte das Zelt auf, sehr konzentriert schlug er die Haken ganz tief hinein. An einer Seite befestigte er auch eine Plane an den Bäumen, um windgeschützter zu sein und baute ein Dach darüber, damit auch die Pferde nicht im Wind und Schnee stehen mussten. Die Dunkelheit brach jetzt schnell herein.

Er versorgte die Tiere, trank selbst etwas Suppe und versteckte sich dann erschöpft und bis in die Knochen müde und kalt in seinem Schlafsack. Erst schlief er tief, aber in der Nacht weckte ihn ein laut röhrender Sturm, die Hunde waren bei ihm im Zelt, lagen links und rechts an seinen Seite eng an ihn gedrängt. Er legte noch eine Decke über sie alle drei und sank wieder zurück. Er schlief unruhig, Szenen die er nicht fassen konnte, nicht verstand oder erinnerte, quälten ihn, Krallenhände zerrten an ihm, hackten sich in ihn, er versuchte sich vor ihnen zu schützen, aber sie waren einfach überall. Er hörte ein Wimmern und Klagen, heulende Geräusche, alles machte Angst, war so kalt und brutal. Als er wieder aufwachte, schwitzte er stark, sein Hals war zerkratzt sein Kopf am Zerspringen. ‚Super!‘, nach fast 3 Jahren wurde er beim ersten Ausflug aus der Zivilisation krank, war allein, konnte keine Hilfe holen und draußen brüllte eine Schneesturm – ja, das war genau seine Art von Glück. Er sank wieder zurück.

„Ja genau, das ist wirklich Dein Glück. Wenn Deine Tiere mich nicht geholt hätten und Dich warmgehalten hätten. Du bist jetzt wieder am Weg der Besserung – Du hattest die „Letzter Stein“ – Erscheinung“, John schaute ihn verständnislos an. „Nun kennt Dein Volk Das nicht. Ein Steinchen kommt ins Rutsceh und reisst andere mit sich, die Steine werden größer und größer…, der Vogel am Dach, der das Gebäude zu Einstürzen bringt?“ John nickte „Der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen bringt, der Strohhalm, der das Kamel zusammenbrechen lässt.“ „Und danach hast Du beschlossen, das alles egal ist, hast Dich in den Schneesturm gesetzt und gebrüllt und geschrien, das war aber schon eines der Fieberwahn-Symptome. Deinen Tieren hast Du dann gehorcht und wir haben Dich hier in meine Höhle bringen können. Meine kleinen Brüder hier haben auch geholfen um Deine Freunde zu ernähren.“ Bei der Erwähnung seiner Tiere fährt John herum „Wahla? JohnWayne? Niri? Jack?“ fragt er fast ängstlich. Er hört Geklapper und Getrappel und schon kamen sie in den Raum. Die Hunde kamen vorsichtig auf allen Vieren angekrochen, die Pferde stiegen langsam auf ihn zu. JohnWayne hinter Whala. „Was ist los, habe ich euch wehgetan, erschreckt?“ Die Hunde schleckten ihn ab, Whala knabberte an seiner Schulter und JohnWayne wieherte belustigt. „Okay, gut. Es geht mir besser. Danke für die Rettung. Das habt ihr gut gemacht.“

Und musterte den langen dünnen fast androgynen Mann mit blonden lockigen Haaren, blassblauen Augen und zartrosa Lippen, der sehr schlank, blass fast durchsichtig war, aber mit Muskeln, die auf seine Kraft schließen ließen. Trotz der Kälte nur mit einem Lendenschurz bekleidet, barfuß. „Wer bist Du?“ Der Mann, nicht einmal darüber war John sich jetzt sicher, lachte eine glockengleiches Lachen und zwitscherte fröhlich. „Das war mein Name in meiner Sprache, die einfache Übersetzung lautet „Der, der heilt. Nenn mich Gyril!“ „Danke Gyril, herzlichen Dank!“ „Und Dein Volk?“ „Mhm, mein Volk! Tja, da gibt es nicht mehr viele.“ „Du bist ein Chieri!“

Gyril lächelte leicht. „Du hast von uns gehört?“ „Ja, ich habe nach Dir hier gesucht.“ „Wozu?“ „Das ist eine längere etwas komplizierte Geschichte, ich möchte ganz gesund und bei Kräften sein, wenn ich sie Dir erzähle.“ Gyril lächelte: „Gut, ich freue mich auf Deine Geschichte! Ich liebe Geschichten.“ fügte er sanft hinzu.

Nach vier Tagen war der Schneesturm vorbei und John halbwegs bei Kräften. Sie saßen am Abend bei einer lauwarmen Gemüsesuppe mit sehr _zartem_ Geschmack, als Gyril fragte: „Hast Du jetzt genug Kraft für Deine Geschichte?“

John überlegte, „Ja, ich denke schon. Ich bin ein Mensch und komme von einem Planeten aus einer anderen Galaxie. Meine Leute haben Hinterlassenschaften der Antiker gefunden aber nur ich konnte die meisten in Betrieb nehmen, dann haben wir die letzte intakte aber eingemottete Stadt der Antiker hier in Pegasus gefunden und sind durchs Stargate hierher – eine Expedition – 300 Menschen – Soldaten und Wissenschafter. Die Expedition war sehr schlecht vorbereitet, die Leitung extrem verantwortungslos und lebensverachtend. Zu viele sind aus dieser Sorglosigkeit und dem Leichtsinn gestorben. Ich bin gleich zu Beginn in den Untergrund gegangen habe mich mit der Stadt verbunden, die Menschen aus den für die Stadt lebenswichtigen Bereichen ausgesperrt und alles vorbereitet um die Menschen zu versorgen. Aber erst wollte ich sie die Konsequenzen ihrer Arroganz und Dummheit spüren lassen. Sie hatten zu wenig … von allem und mussten Handel treiben, die Stadt und ich haben sie immer wieder die Dinge „finden lassen“, die sie zum Handeln oder Leben brauchten, aber die Leitung war nicht am Überleben _Vieler_ interessiert. Die Leitung hatte für wenige Ausgesuchte das Überleben vorbereitet, die anderen wollte sie einfach sterben lassen, an Hunger, Krankheit oder bei Überfällen von ‚Aliens‘.

„Als ich das entdeckt habe, haben die Stadt und ich aktiver geholfen, Essen in die Quartiere gestellt, benötigte Medizin, Waffen,.. in die Büros der Menschen gelegt, denen wir vertraut haben. Es waren von den 300 Menschen noch 250 am Leben und nur 8 waren Verräter, Mörder.

„Wir haben Beweise gesammelt für das Komplott der Leitung und ihrer Helfershelfer und sie dann der Führungscrew vorgespielt. Ihnen drei Tage Zeit gegeben und die Wahl: Entweder zurück zum Heimatplaneten oder hierbleiben, für Atlantis arbeiten. Nach 18 Monaten die zweite Entscheidung: Entweder auf die Erde zurück oder hierbleiben und die Atlantidische Bürgerschaft annehmen, die Erde für immer zurücklassen. Ich habe den Anspruch als „letzter Antiker“ auf die letzte Antiker-Stadt erhoben, mich von den politischen und militärischen Auftraggebern losgesagt, und bin mit ihr auf einen anderen, den Stadtbürgern und den Menschen auf dem Heimatplaneten nicht bekannten Standort umgesiedelt. Haben den Kontakt zur Erde verunmöglicht. Ich wollte die Stadt wieder zur Blüte bringen – Ihren Bildungs- und Forschungsauftrag wieder aufleben lassen, – ein buntes Marktleben entstehen lassen. Die Stadt selber wünscht sich das so sehr.“

„Und dann entdeckte ich die politische Unmöglichkeit dieses Vorhabens. Ich wollte ein friedliches Leben aller Spezies hier nebeneinander. Ich hatte einen Plan, der fast funktionierte und der hätte die Mitarbeit von Chieris und Wraith gebraucht. Ich habe zuerst versucht, einige Vertreter der Wraith zu überzeugen, aber … das war schlussendlich eine Illusion. Das eigentlich berechtigte Misstrauen der Wraith gegen die Antiker – und meine schlechten Erfahrungen mit den Wraith können nicht überwunden werden, oder nur zu Bedingungen, die mich zerstören würden. Nach dieser Enttäuschung und weil die Reise hierher schon geplant und vorbereitet war, bin ich trotzdem los – zu meinen ersten Urlaub seit 6 Jahren. Ich werde einen anderen Ort für meine Vorhaben finden, die Pegasus ist ja nicht die einzige Galaxie im Universum.“ Er lächelte traurig.

Lange saßen sie still in dem kühlen Raum. „Was hast Du, dass die stolzen und starken Wraith überhaupt an einer Zusammenarbeit mit ihrer _Nahrung_ interessiert?“ Er erzählt von den königsfreien Flotten, die Handelsverträge mit Menschenkolonien abgeschlossen haben. Von ihrem Problem mit dem Ausbrüten der Nachkommenschaft. Wie die Chieri ins Spiel passten. „Ich kann mit Antiker-Technik das Problem der Nachkommenschaft lösen, auch für die Chieri, wenn ihr das wollt.“

Gyril der Chieri reagierte nicht auf diesen Teil der Geschichte sondern schaute lange in die Ferne. Nach gut einer Stunde sagte er „Gut, wir helfen Dir!“ John schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Friedensvertrag ist unmöglich, egal aus welchem Blickwinkel man ihn beleuchtet. Ich habe mein Angebot an die Wraith zurückgenommen. Wenn ihr Nachkommen haben wollt, kein Problem, das schenke ich Dir, Euch gerne. Wir vereinbaren einen Treffpunkt, holen Euch in die Stadt, ihr initiiert den Zeugungsvorgang, nach 5 Minuten kannst Du ein befruchtetes Ei in einer Nahrungshülle mitnehmen, Alles weitere geht vollautomatisch bis zu Geburt. Ich bringe Euch zurück.“

Nach weiteren 20 Minuten in die Weite sehen, sagte Gyril: „Danke, Antiker - der den Frieden liebt. Wenn Dir das Recht ist, werde ich Dich gleich begleiten.“ John nickte. „Gut, dann packen wir alles zusammen.“ Er spürte die Freude in ihm erwachen, die Freude auf seine Stadt, auf sein zuhause. Das beflügelte auch seine tierischen Gefährten. Sie verteilten die Lasten auf beiden Pferden und ritten in nur einem Tag zum Jumper. Zwei Stunden später waren sie auf Atlantis.

## Rückzug

Und da war das Chaos ausgebrochen. Die Tierherden vom Festland waren in die Ställe in der Stadt evakuiert worden. Im Orbit rund um die Stadt kreisten an 5 Hive-Schiffe und die Stadt bereitete sich auf einen Angriff vor. Sie würden keinen Schaden erleiden, aber sie würden die Einschläge der Energiewaffen spüren. John übernahm sofort das Kommando. Sie hatten genau für diese Situation Pläne ausgearbeitet. „Lorne bringe Gyril in eines der Gästequartiere im Gewächshaus. Er ist mein persönlicher Gast.“

Danach ging er schnell in den Kommandoraum und setzte sich in seinen Kommandostuhl. Hatte sein Betreten der Stadt schon ein allgemeines erleichtertes Aufseufzen gebracht, kehrte jetzt Ruhe ein. Alles war wieder in Ordnung. Schon bei seinem ersten Standortwechsel, hatten John und Atlantis eine Methode gefunden, Atlantis so langsam aus dem Meer zu heben, dass es nicht wackelte (also für die Bewohner nicht wahrnehmbar war) und auch keine Wellen schlug (für Beobachter nicht wahrnehmbar war). Selbst wenn Dealgg den ungefähren Liegeplatz der Stadt kannte oder ahnte, würde er es nicht erkennen können.

Und wirklich, die 5 Hive-Schiffe reagierten nicht auf das Abheben und Davongleiten der Stadt.

Lange schwebte John mit Atlantis nur im Raum, erst als er weit genug entfernt war um den Wraith die Messung des Hyperraums nicht mehr zu erlauben, aktivierte er ihn und verschwand darin.

Es gab in der Pegasus 25 unbewohnte Planeten, die als Standort geeignet waren und 120 bewohnte. Die Unterwassergates wurden überhaupt nie benutzt. Die Wraiths hassten Wasser und sonst hatte niemand Raumschiffe, die durch ein Gate passten. Diesmal wählte er als Standort einen bewohnten Planeten. Er hatte eine kleinen, unbewohnten und einen großen Kontinent, der von zwei Gemeinschaften von insgesamt 800 Personen bewohnt war. Der kleinere Kontinent war durchgängig bewaldet und zeigte keine Spuren von Besuchen oder Nutzung durch die Menschen die auf der größeren Landmasse lebten. Sie zäunten einige Lichtungen ein und brachten die Tiere an Land. John hatte nur seinen leitenden Offizieren vom Standortwechsel berichtet.

Die Haupthandelsware der Merraner, wie sich die Bewohner des Planeten Merra nannten, waren Pferde und ihre Kunst die Aufzucht und Ausbildung mehrerer Rassen, Arbeitstiere, Rennpferde, Reitpferde. Die zweite Gemeinschaft stellte Sättel und Zaumzeug und dergleichen her. John hatte sie als reisender Reiter und Händler mehrmals besucht. Über die Jahre war eine vorsichtige Freundschaft entstanden.

Gegen die Wraith waren die Bewohner gut geschützt, einerseits durch das Höhlensystem, das den Bereich ihrer Siedlung umgab. Das Gate, obwohl 10 km von der ersten Siedlung entfernt war gut bewacht und Späher gaben mit einem ausgeklügelten Pfeile-Codierungs-System sofort Alarm. Feuer wurden mit Eisenkessel abgedeckt und innerhalb von 5 Minuten waren die Siedlungen evakuiert. Nur ein, zwei ganz alte Menschen, die selten gecullt wurden, blieben in Verstecken mit gutem Ausblick zurück.

Normalerweise gingen die Wraith durchs Dorf, durchsuchten die Häuser zischten und grollten und verschwanden wieder, wenn sie keine Nahrung fanden. Manchmal kehrten sie nach einer Stunde zur Kontrolle zurück, aber eher selten. Der zweite Schutz war, dass die Siedlung den Eindruck machte, als ob sie nicht mehr als 30 - 40 Einwohner hätte. Die Wohnungen der Menschen hier waren nicht Zelte, Hütten oder gar Häuser sondern lagen in Erdhügeln, in den natürlichen Höhlen, die sie geschickt abgestützt, erweitert und wohnlich gemacht hatten. Die Eingänge waren sehr versteckt, auch die Ställe für die Pferde waren unterirdisch, aber mit Sonnenlicht beleuchtet, durch die kristallhaltige Erde durch Schächte hineinreflektiert. Die Merraner hatten entdeckt, dass sie das Licht gut nach unten leiten konnten, wenn die Kristalle ganz flach an der oberen Schicht der Erde lagen. Ihre Herden wirkten zum Teil wie Wildtiere und lieber ließen sie sich hin- und wieder ein Pferd von einer Horde vorbeiziehender Jugendlicher einfangen und stehlen als auf ihr ausgeklügeltes System aufmerksam zu machen.

Vor fast zwei Jahren hatte John mit Pferd und Hund den Planeten durch das Gate betreten. Er war als Freund des Stammes in ihr Sicherungssystem eingeweiht worden. Zum Glück – es wurde Wraith-Alarm gegeben. Wieder kamen zwei Wraith, aber diesmal verschwanden sie nicht. Sie setzten sich in der Mitte der Siedlung auf den Boden und warteten – gut eine Stunde. Dann riefen einer. „Vorsteher, komm hervor, wir wollen nur mit Dir reden. Wir wollen Dir ein Angebot machen.“ Er beobachtete neugierig, wie der noch junge Vorsteher der Siedlung mit dieser Situation umgehen würde. Er trat mit einem alten Mann aus dem Wald heraus und relativ furchtlos, aber sehr aufmerksam an die beiden Wraith heran.

Der eigentliche Vorsteher, Cor, stand hinter Alton, dem alten Mann. Alton fragte nur „Was wollt ihr?“ Der Wraith fragte „Du bist der Vorsteher?“ er nickte. Der Blick des Wraith ging kurz zu Cor und John war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Charade durchschaut war. Wie auch immer, der Wraith spielte mit. „Vorsteher, wir suchen Platz für eine Siedlung von Verehrern von uns. 40 Personen, sie werden in einem eigenen Dorf wohnen, wir kommen einmal im Monat, am Tag nach dem vollen Mond und nähren uns an Ihnen. Sie machen das freiwillig. Dadurch wird dieser Planet vor den Angriffen anderer Wraith geschützt. Sollte jemand auftauchen bekommt ihr Mittel uns zu Eurem Schutz zu rufen. Besprich unseren Vorschlag mit Deinen Leuten. Wir kommen in drei Tagen wieder.“ Damit drehten sie sich um und verschwanden Richtung Gate. Erst als die Entwarnung kam, traten alle aus ihren Höhlen hervor. Cor wiederholte das Angebot, danach breitete sich Stille aus. John war gespannt wie 800 Personen, 600 Erwachsene das Problem, die Diskussion anpacken würden.

Da ertönte wieder Cors Stimme. „Ich sage Euch jetzt meine Gedanken dazu, besprecht es in den Clans und in zwei Tagen werden wir eine Entscheidung fällen.

A – ich denke das Angebot ist vertrauenswürdig. Ich habe von mehreren Planeten gehört, wo dies erfolgreich gelebt wird.

B – wir könnten ihnen die Lichtung hinter der braunen Quelle geben, das Wasser wird ihre Kräfte stärken. Wir haben genug Ertrag um ihre Versorgung zu ermöglichen, sie brauchen nicht viel. Ich habe gehört, dass sie unter sich bleiben und die Dorfbereiche nicht verlassen, außer wir laden Sie dazu ein.

C – wir könnten auf der Lichtung der blauen Bäche einen ganzjährigen Pferdemarkt aufbauen. Käufer und Anbieter kommen hierher. Die letzten fünf Märkte an denen wir Herden oder Einzeltiere hatten, wurden von Wraith überfallen und wir haben Durc verloren. Wie haben jetzt genug Späher um auch den Weg zu diesem zukünftigen Markt bewachen zu lassen, damit niemand abhaut, ohne seine Abgaben zu leisten.

D – Niemand muss erfahren, dass wir auch hier leben – wir können genauso gut nur hierherkommen, weil Leute unseres Stammes hier als Verehrer leben und wir den Schutz nutzen.

E – Wenn wir immer ‚zuwenig‘ Pferde am Markt anbieten, können wir einzeln den Markt verlassen und einfach „durchs Gate“ verschwinden um Nachschub zu holen.“ Einige Leute lachten kurz auf.

Danach gingen alle wieder ihrer Arbeit nach. John fragte Cor „Und was passiert jetzt?“ „Wir haben 15 Clans – jeder Clan wird heute das Thema besprechen, darüber schlafen und morgen eine Entscheidung treffen. Ja, mit weil und obwohl, bzw. Nein mit weil und obwohl. Die Clansprecher geben ihre Entscheidung bekannt. Die Mehrheit gilt. Alle tragen das mit – egal wie ihre Meinung war.“ John ist beeindruckt. Die meisten Gesellschaften, die sie bis jetzt in der Pegasus kennengelernt hatten, waren sehr autoritär geführt – von Männern oder Frauen. Oder sie waren so klein, dass alle mitreden konnten. Bald darauf verabschiedete er sich und ritt zurück.

\---

Erst hatte die Reparatur und Aktivierung der Stadt, die Übernahme der Führung und Anerkennung durch die Bürger seine ganze Zeit gefüllt. Nach der Loslösung von der Erde mussten sie ihre eigene Verfassung und Regeln erarbeiten. Diesen Prozess hat er sehr oft den Bewohnern überlassen und die Ergebnisse akzeptiert. Die Stadt war selbsterhaltend und eigentlich brauchten sie auch von den wenigen aber guten Handelspartnern nichts. Die Wissenschaftler und Forscher waren für die nächsten Jahrhunderte beschäftigt. Die meisten Soldaten hatten auch andere Aufgaben übernommen, oder neue Ausbildungen begonnen.

Parallel zu all diesen Stadtentwicklungsfragen, hat er sein Friedensprojekt betrieben, Informationen bei gecullten Siedlungen eingeholt, bei Evakuierung geholfen, beim Wiederaufbau, viele Ideen für die Zusammenarbeit mit den Wraith entwickelt, viele verworfen - einige verfolgt. Schon viele Vorbereitungen für seine Handwerksdörfer gemacht, in denen die Menschen nach Cullings verlorenes Wissen wiederfinden konnten, wichtige Berufe neu erlernen konnten, neue Allianzen mit anderen Planeten schließen konnten.

Die Sicherheit der Menschen konnten sie mit Antiker-Technik zwar schaffen, und sobald die Wraith verstärkte Präsenz von Antiker-Technologie realisieren würden, mussten sie Nachforschungen anstellen und den alten Feind bekämpfen, …. und er war wieder bei seinem Friedensprojekt angelangt – das kläglich gescheitert war. Seitdem war er müde, eher antriebslos, er studierte zwar fleißig (Vet-Medizin und Pferdezucht), erledigte seinen Aufgaben gewissenhaft – das meiste hatte ihm ohnedies Lorne aus der Hand genommen. Im Grunde führten jetzt Lorne und Zelenka die Stadt und sie machten das gut. Wirklich gut. Er wurde eigentlich nur in Krisenfällen gebraucht. Aber die Freude und der Enthusiasmus war weg.

Er hatte mit Tony lange die neuen Informationen über die Wraith als Gesellschaft, ihre Regeln und Verhaltensweisen besprochen, alles erzählt. Gyril hatte auch noch einiges beigesteuert und war ein guter Freund geworden. Ihn hatte die Lebenskraft und „Fröhlichkeit“ der Pflanzen und Tiere im Gewächshaus beeindruckt. Bas hat nur sarkastisch geschnaubt. „Weil ich ein fröhlicher Gärtner bin!“ Sogar Lady Athena hat darüber gelacht.

Tony und Lady Athena war seine trübe Stimmung nicht entgangen, aber da er selber nicht wusste, warum es ihm so ging, wie es ihm ging, konnten sie ihm nicht helfen. Obwohl er eigentlich keine Hilfe wollte. Einzig bei den Pferden war seine leichte Lähmung oder Dauermüdigkeit nicht anwesend – oder nicht spürbar. Er hatte seine Garderobe im Eingeborenen-Look ausgeweitet. Bas war sehr kreativ in der Herstellung von echtem Atlantis-Leder, einem Outfit, das wie das eines ansässigen Pferdehändlers aussah, aber alle Vorteil der Atlantisuniform hatte. ‚Bewaffnet‘ mit einem Packpferd mit Handelswaren (Salz, Kraftnahrung u. Kräutermedizinen für Pferde), und seinen Hunden, auch für die Tiere hatte Bas PES entwickelt, war er von Planet zu Planet unterwegs, die etwas mit Pferden im weitesten zu tun hatten. Schnell hatte er sich als Pat (von seinem zweiten Vornamen Patrick) den Ruf eines kundigen Heilers und verläßlichen Händlers erarbeitet.

\---

Sein Bart war wieder gewachsen, seine Haare lang, länger als sonst, in Lederhosen und einer ärmellosen Tunika gekleidet trat er durch das Gate von Merra. Bas hatte ihm ein ‚Handy‘ gebaut, dass nach Öffnen des Wurmloches einige Bilder von der anderen Seite zeigte, Temperatur, Luftbeschaffenheit, etc. (Die Atlantis Variante zum MALP von SG). Er begrüßte die Späher mit dem unauffälligen Code und ritt weiter auf die Siedlung zu.

Er wurde freundlich begrüßt – „Pat, gut, dass Du da bist! Cor ist mit 2 Wraith-Lords bei den Koppeln, weil sie ein krankes Pferd gebracht haben.“ Er solle doch hingehen, er würde gebraucht. John/Pat nickte und machte sich auf den Weg, bog aber lange vor den Koppeln in den Wald ab. Aus der Ferne beobachtete er die beiden Wraith, Cor und seinen Sohn und eines der schönsten Pferde, das er je gesehen hatte. Riesig – eine Halslänge größer als das nächstgrößte Pferd von Cor. weißgraues Fell – ähnlich einem Apfelschimmel, aber mit weniger klaren Punkten oder Kreisen.

Aber extrem abgemagert, jede Rippe stand vor, jeder Wirbel ragte heraus, viele Narben und offene Wunden, lahmende Hinterhand und das rechte Vorderbein hielt der Schimmel überhaupt abgewinkelt hoch. Aus seiner Perspektive konnte er nicht erkennen, ob es sich um eine Stute oder Hengst handelte, aber bei der Größe nahm er einen Hengst an. Das Pferd war extrem verängstigt und scheute bei jeder Bewegung der anwesenden Menschen oder Wraith. Danach stand es zitternd mit gesenktem Kopf, als ob es jeden Moment umfallen würde. Ein Wraith ließ es von seiner Handfläche schlecken, ‚das Enzym wirkt sogar bei Pferden?‘ interessant!


End file.
